Encontrando el amor
by Andytrips
Summary: Natsu Dragneel es un joven escritor que ya no cree en el amor. ¿Será alguien capaz de devolverle la fe en este sentimiento? Pero ¿qué sucede si la persona adecuada resulta ser la prometida de su hermano? NatsuxLucyxGray y un poco de GaLe
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mina! Es una adaptacón de Beth von Wolfstadt triángulo amoroso conformadó por Natsu, Lucy y Gray xD

Espero que les agrade este fanfic y que me dejen sus comentarios para saber con quién se quedara Lucy :3 Ahora los dejo leer.

**Capitulo 1.- Huyendo del pasado**

Era una hermosa noche iluminada por las estrellas, las cuales se reflejaban en los ojos del joven Gray Dragneel, quien miraba al cielo desde uno de los balcones de la mansión de su familia.

Su expresión mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos, como nostalgia y nerviosismo. Su mente divagaba en algunos pensamientos, hasta que fue interrumpido por una suave y melodiosa voz, que logro sacarlo de sus meditaciones.

**-¿Qué sucede, Gray?- **cuestionó la bella chica de cabellera rubia y profundos ojos chocolate que se acercaba a él.

**-No es nada Lucy, solo estaba pensando.-**

**-Si es así, entonces entremos. La cena ya está servida.-**

Sin más, la muchacha tomó una de las manos de Gray para llevarlo a la mesa. Instantes después, ambos se encontraban en el gran comedor, donde los esperaban otras tres personas.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento uno junto al otro, para luego comenzar a degustar sus alimentos.

Hubo un breve período de silencio, que fue rotó cuando Igneel se decidió a hablar.

**-De acuerdo hijo, ¿para qué nos has reunido esta noche?-**

**-Creo que todos estamos ansiosos por escuchar lo que quieres decirnos.- **interrumpió Layla, la madre de Lucy.

El peli-negro se levanto decididamente de su asiento, aunque lo cierto era que se sentía demasiado excitado por lo que ese momento representaba en su vida.

**-Bien, creo que primero les gustará escuchar una buena noticia. Uno de mis profesores, el doctor Loke, acaba de recomendarme a uno de los mejores hospitales del país para entrar a trabajar, y afortunadamente me han aceptado gracias a mis sobresalientes notas.-**

**-¡Eso es maravilloso Gray!- **exclamó emocionado el padre del muchacho.

**-Felicitaciones.- **agregó con tono sereno Lisanna, la joven esposa de Dragneel.

**-Se los agradezco, pero eso no es todo lo que quería decirles.- **dijo el menor de los Dragneel mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y le ayudaba a abandonar su silla **-No creo haber podido elegir un mejor momento. Estoy a punto de terminar la carrera de medicina, me he colocado en uno de los mejores trabajos, y tengo una persona a la que amo más que a nadie, y con quien quisiera... compartir el resto de mi vida... si es que ella me lo permite.-**

Ante las últimas palabras, Gray colocó en uno de los dedos de la chica un anillo de compromiso, en tanto, ella lo miraba asombrada y emocionada.

**-Lucy, ¿te casarías conmigo?- **preguntó Gray.

La rubia asistió limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, confirmando su aceptación abrazando a su prometido, mientras recibían las cálidas felicitaciones de los demás presentes.

A pesar de la gran felicidad que lo embargaba, el joven no pudo evitar mostrar un poco melancolía en su rostro al recordar la ausencia de su hermano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era una fría mañana en Crocus. Hacía apenas unas horas que el sol había salido, pero todos esos detalles eran ignorados por un hombre peli-rosa, de cabello corto, quien mantenía toda su atención en unos papeles que sostenía entre sus manos. Si imperturbable mirada seguía fija en los escritos, buscando algo que pudiera corregir, pero después de unos minutos, abandono los documentos sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de café.

Después de servir un poco de la bebida en una taza, el joven tomó los papeles, caminando con ellos hasta el recibidor y depositándolos sobre una pequeña mesa, mientras él se dejaba caer con pesadez sobre el sofá.

Seguía bebiendo su café, sus ojos jade se concentraban en algún punto del lugar, haciendo notoria su distracción.

Un instante después, el joven tomó de la mesita del recibidor la correspondencia que había recogido esa misma mañana. Suspiró profundamente antes de dejar los sobres nuevamente en su lugar, para luego cubrirlos con los documentos que estaban a un lado.

De alguna manera, algo en esas cartas recibidas le causaban incomodidad y molestia, por lo que comenzó a masajear sus sienes, hasta que el sonido del timbre lo alertó, y rápidamente acudió a abrir la puerta.

**-Puntual... como siempre.- **dijo el peli-rosa.

**-Sabes que es mi costumbre.- **agregó Gajeel con una sonrisa mordaz.

En seguida, Natsu invitó a pasar al recién llegado, quien se despojó de su largo abrigo negro y lo colgó sobre un perchero.

**-Me da gusto saber que has terminado el trabajo antes de tiempo. La editorial está más que complacida contigo.-**

**-Escribir es mi único pasatiempo, por eso le dedico tanto tiempo.-**

**-Y lo haces bien, pero creo que podrías mantenerte ocupado en otras cosas. ¿Por qué no vamos al bar esta noche? Las chicas me han estado preguntando mucho por ti. Te servirá para pasar un buen rato.-**

**-Estoy cansado. Me quede despierto toda la noche para poder entregarte la historia hoy, así que me quedare el resto del día a dormir.-**

**-Sabes que no es necesario que te presiones tanto. Te doy tres meses para que me entregues una historia, y tu solo utilizas la mitad del tiempo. De vez en cuando necesitas descansar.-**

**-Mientras te entregue un buen trabajo tú no debes preocuparte por nada más. Yo sabré como manejar mi vida.-**

**-Claro, lo que digas- **Redfox encogiéndose de hombros **-Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que has preparado esta vez?-**

**-Míralo tú mismo.- **expresó Natsu señalándole a su jefe los cientos de hojas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

El muchacho de cabello negro tomó los papeles y comenzó a hojearlos. Minutos después, hizo una mueca de aprobación.

**-Esto promete ser una de tus acostumbradas tragedias románticas que nunca suelen tener un final feliz.**

**-Exacto. Sabes que siempre trato de darles a mis lectores una visión realista de la situación, ya que en este mundo, no existen los finales felices, ni los amores eternos.-**

**-Tú lo has dicho. Es por eso que ni tú ni yo llegaremos a casarnos. Es mucho mejor disfrutar de casa momento, y no comprometerse con nadie. No cabe duda que con esta historia seguirás teniendo la preferencia de millones de chicas.-**

**-Eso espero. Ahora Gajeel, si me disculpas, iré a la cocina por un poco más de café.-**

Mientras esperaba a Natsu, el otro joven se acomodó en uno de los asientos. Luego su vista se encontró con la correspondencia de su amigo, y al mirar el lugar de procedencia de una de las cartas, Redfox comprendió el porqué del extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Luego el peli-rosa regreso al recibidor sentándose frente a su acompañante.

**-Veo que has estado recibiendo más de esas cartas ¿Por qué no las contestas de una vez?- **dijo Gajeel con aparente indiferencia, provocando que Natsu lo mirara con rencor.

**-¡Eso no te incumbe!.- **agregó alterado el joven escritor.

**-¡Tú hermano no merece lo que estás haciendo! ¿No te das cuenta de que una estupidez te está haciendo perderte sus mejores momentos? Estoy seguro de que lo único que él desea es que estés con él.-**

**-¡Sabes mejor que nadie cuál es la razón por la que no deseo volver a casa!-**

**-Ya sé, pero no por eso puedo decir que te entiendo. En los últimos cinco años solo has estado huyendo de tu familia, de la gente que te quiere. Gozas de un privilegio que yo no tengo. No lo desperdicies. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme a la editorial. El trabajo me espera.-**

Sin más, Redfox salió del hogar del peli-rosa, quien permaneció ensimismado por las palabras del hombre de cabellera oscura.

El dolor de su pasado no le permitiría volver junto a su familia, a quienes tenia años sin ver, poco después de que su padre se casara de nuevo. Desde aquel entonces se había establecido en Crocus, donde se ganaba la vida como escritor, y tenía éxito. Trataba de mantenerse ocupado para no pensar, pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse y amargarse más.

Permaneció durante horas recostado en su sofá, hasta que su vista se desvió a la pequeña mesa.

Sin saber que lo obligo a ello, tomó entre sus manos una de las cartas dirigidas a él, proveniente de Magnolia, donde su padre y hermano residían. En un impulso, abrió el sobre, decidido a leer la misma, la cual decía lo siguiente.

¡Hola hermano!

¿Cómo gas estado? Espero que tengas tiempo de leer estas líneas, ya que se que eres un hombre bastante ocupado con tu trabajo, y por eso no has podido contestar, pero aun así sigo escribiéndote para que tengas noticias de nosotros.

En casa todos estamos bien. Yo estoy a punto de graduarme y recibirme médico, como lo prometí hace años, y estoy a punto de entrar a trabajar a un buen hospital.

También, debo anunciarte que me casare, y nada me daría más gusto que tenerte en casa para el día de mi boda.

Te extraño mucho, al igual que papá. Algunas veces, me dice que quisiera que le dijeras el porqué de este distanciamiento, y suele culparse por ello.

Ha intentado llamarte y escribirte para disculparse contigo, pero no tiene idea de cómo empezar.

Ojala pueda verte pronto.

Ahora, te dejo. No deseo quitarte más tu tiempo-

Cuídate mucho.

Te quiere: Tu hermano, Gray Dragneel.

Al término de la lectura, el peli-rosa sintió un extraño remordimiento. Su hermano menor nada tenía que ver con sus errores, y sin embargo los pagaba.

Pero, había una razón bastante poderosa que le impedía volver al lugar donde creció. Algo que de tan solo recordarlo le llenaba de rabia e impotencia.

Pero, después de meditarlo, recordó las palabras de Gajeel, y supo que era afortunado por tener aun un padre y un hermano que lo esperaban, al contrario de su amigo, quien quedo huérfano a temprana edad.

Leyó la carta varias veces, imaginando así la voz de Gary suplicándole volver, y fue entonces cuando logó disipar sus dudas.

Se levanto con decisión y rápidamente comenzó a hacer su maleta para tomar el primer vuelo que lo llevara de regreso a Magnolia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- ¿Amor a primera vista?

Suspiró con cansancio. Era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Había logrado conseguir un vuelo a Mangolia para las primeras horas de esa misma tarde, y ahora que ya se encontraba dentro del avión, a miles de kilómetros del suelo, supo que su decisión había sido muy precipitada. Ya no era

tiempo de arrepentirse. Después de todo, tarde o temprano tendría que confrontarlos.

Resignado, Natsu inclinó su asiento para recostarse y tratar de dormir un poco antes

de llegar a su destino.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Mientras tanto, en Crocus, una mujer de cabello azulado se encontraba sentada

detrás de su escritorio, organizando un montón de papeleo. Con su habitual expresión de seriedad, analizaba cada uno de esos documentos. Toda su atención parecía estar centrada en ellos, o al menos era lo que deseaba aparentar, tal vez para así tratar de ignorar esos ojos rojos que la miraban de

cerca, provocándole incomodidad.

Gajeel permanecía sentado frente a la chica, con su cabeza recargada en ambos brazos, y con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Comenzaba a llenarlo de satisfacción el saber las reacciones que provocaba en su joven asistente con ese simple acto.

La peli-azul se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, dirigiéndose al archivero para guardar los papeles, aunque en realidad lo hacía para liberarse del acecho de su jefe, quien solo con hacer eso lograba que su corazón se acelerara. Realmente lo amaba. Lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero ella sabía que su amor no sería correspondido. Gajeel Redfox era el tipo de hombre que no

se enamoraba de nadie, y simplemente deseaba pasar un momento agradable con

cualquier mujer. Y era esa la razón que obligaba a Levy McGarden a esconder su

amor. No deseaba ser solo un objeto de placer, ni terminar con el corazón destrozado.

La muchacha siguió tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de

que Gajeel se había colocado a su lado.

-¿Y?- cuestionó el joven haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara

-¿Y qué?- respondió ella cuando se repuso de la sorpresa

-¿Hasta cuando piensas aceptar mi invitación?-

-Ya le di mi respuesta hace unos días. Sigue siendo la misma.-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en rechazarme? Solo quiero cenar contigo. Es todo.-

-Señor, no soy ninguna ingenua. Sé que una ocasión como esa representa una buena oportunidad para tenerme en su cama, y eso es algo que no voy a aceptar.-

Redfox sonrió con arrogancia, mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y la peli-azul.

-Creo que debo culpar a la reputación que me precede. Pero puedo jurarte que si aceptas salir conmigo no te tocaré... al menos si tú no lo deseas.-

Levy se mostró indignada ante las palabras de su jefe. Tuvo que contener sus ganas de abofetearlo, y optó por retirarse, pero el muchacho se lo impidió al interponerse en su camino. Ella suspiró, rogando para sus adentros por un poco más de paciencia para

enfrentar a ese hombre, quien a pesar de su altanería, era el dueño absoluto de sus sentimientos.

-Señor, ¿Por qué insiste? Usted puede conseguir a cuanta mujer desee. No hay razón para que pierda su tiempo conmigo.-

-No lo entiendes. Tú eres quien me interesa, y mucho. Eres muy hermosa-

La joven bajo su mirada. Después de todo no estaba equivocada. El solo deseaba poseer su cuerpo. Jamás pensaría en mantener una relación estable, y mucho menos en un matrimonio. Levy solo buscaba entregarle su amor, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si eso era lo último

que él quería de ella?

-Señor, lo lamento... pero... yo no soy del tipo de mujeres con las que usted acostumbra salir. Esa será mi última palabra.-

Ante esa respuesta, Redfox se apartó del paso de la chica, permitiendo que se marchara. El muchacho la siguió con la mirada, maravillándose con la bella silueta femenina.

Luego, cuando la peli-azul estuvo fuera de su vista, el joven de cabello negro sonrió maliciosamente.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Tarde o temprano caerás en mis brazos. Vas a ser mía... Levy McGarden.-

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando llegó a la mansión. Natsu bajo de un taxi, y enseguida buscó la ayuda de los empleados de la familia, quienes se sorprendieron por la llegada del hijo mayor de los Dragneel, después de más de cinco años de ausencia.

La servidumbre auxilió al muchacho con su equipaje, y mientras ellos se apresuraban a llevar las maletas al interior, el peli-rosa decidió dar un breve paseo por los jardines.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero eso no impedía que Natsu rememorara su maravillosa infancia en su hogar, junto a su madre y hermano. Su mente comenzó

a divagar en los recuerdos, hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz que lo llamaba.

-¡Hermano!-

El aludido volteo, encontrándose así con la mirada emocionada de Gray. El menor lucia agitado, y era por el hecho de que se apresuro a llegar hasta ahí, al ser informado de la llegada de Natsu.

El más joven continúo caminando, hasta situarse a pocos pasos del recién llegado. Después, lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Hermano, ¡has vuelto!-

-Me da gusto verte, Gray.-

-A mi también. Pero dime, ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? Me hubiera gustado ir por ti al aeropuerto.-

-No había planeado hacer este viaje, hasta esta mañana.-

-Como sea, es bueno tenerte de vuelta.-

-¿Esta... papá en casa?-

-No. El y Lisanna fueron a dar un paseo, pero seguramente no tardaran en llegar. Será mejor que le avisemos que estas aquí. Le va a dar mucho gusto. Mientras tanto, ¿Qué te parece si entramos? Quiero presentarte a alguien.-

Sin más, ambos jóvenes se introdujeron a la mansión. Gray ponía al corriente al mayor sobre algunos sucesos recientes. Este último permanecía distraído, distante, llenándose de los malos recuerdos que le traía ese lugar. Sin darse cuenta, el semblante de Natsu comenzó a endurecerse, reflejando seriedad.

Minutos después, llegaron hasta el recibidor.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, pudieron observar una delicada figura que se levantaba de uno de los sofás. Solo podía observarse su larga y brillante cabellera rubia, hasta que la chica se giró hacia ellos. En ese momento, las miradas de Lucy y Natsu se encontraron.

Sin explicación alguna, ella se sintió hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos color jade. Siguió explorando al hombre que tenía enfrente. Su cabello era un poco largo y rosado, y estaba un poco despeinado. Si bien no era muy alto, su estatura era aceptable. Las facciones de su rostro eran bastante finas, pero esa expresión de seriedad las hacía pasar desapercibidas. Vestía formalmente, y eso lo hacía ver aun más interesante. Por su parte, el mayor de los hermanos también examinaba a la joven. Pocas mujeres habían logrado llamar su atención de esa manera, y era algo que no

lograba explicarse. ¿Podría tratarse de amor a primera vista? Se negó a creerlo. Era una completa estupidez. No podía haberse enamorado de una persona a la que acababa de conocer. Además de que hacía años que se había prohibido a el mismo sentir. No permitiría que sus sentimientos afloraran de

nuevo. Prometió que nunca más iba a enamorarse. Al sentir una de las manos de Gray posarse en su cintura, la rubia salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Hermano, ella es mi prometida, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, el es mi hermano, Natsu Dragneel.-

-Es un placer.- dijo Natsu mientras estrechaba la mano de su cuñada

-El placer es mío-

-Bien- interrumpió Gray -Iré a avisarle a papá de tu llegada. Por favor, esperen aquí.-

El menor abandonó el lugar, dejando a Natsu y Lucy solos, en un ambiente lleno de tensión. La chica fue presa del nerviosismo. No tenía idea de que decir, pero debía pensar en algo rápido, ya que ese silencio era aun más incomodo.

-Entonces... eres escritor ¿verdad?- pronunció la muchacha con dificultad.

-Así es.- contestó el sin inmutarse.

-Al me ha dado a leer algunas de tus obras. Realmente eres muy talentoso.-

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó el rubio, en tanto que una leve sonrisa cargada de arrogancia se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Sí, aunque también pienso que eres demasiado dramático en tus historias. Las

que he leído, siempre tienen un final trágico.-

-Simplemente soy realista. En la vida nada tiene un final feliz. Eso es una maldita farsa.-

-Pero, ¿y el amor? ¿Acaso también es una farsa?-

-El amor no existe. Es solo una estúpida y enferma dependencia hacia otra persona.-

-No estoy de acuerdo. El amor puro entre dos personas existe. No se trata solo de una dependencia.-

-Pero dime, ¿crees que Gray querrá estar contigo toda su vida? Si piensas así, entonces eres muy ingenua. Algún día él se cansara de ti, o tal vez tu lo hagas antes.-

Lucy contuvo su enojo. ¿Quién era el para hablarle así? Estaba demasiado furiosa, pero no tenia caso seguir esa discusión. Ambos permanecieron callados hasta la llegada de Gray, quien notó la fricción entre los jóvenes, pero aun así no hizo mención de ese detalle.

-Papá y Lisanna vienen en camino. Estarán aquí en unos minutos.-

Al escuchar esas palabras, el enojo de Natsu se hizo aun más evidente. Después, los tres permanecieron en el recibidor. El peli-negro menor hablaba animadamente, sin darse cuenta de las miradas cargadas de rencor que de vez en cuando la chica y su hermano se dirigían, hasta que luego de un tiempo, dos

personas más irrumpieron en el lugar.

-¡Natsu!- exclamó Igneel mientras se acercaba a saludar a su primogénito

-¡Me da gusto que hayas vuelto!-

Padre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo, un abrazo que para el más joven resultaba difícil corresponder.

Lisanna miraba con interés la escena. Sus ojos y los del muchacho se encontraron por breves instantes, hasta que el evadió la mirada de su madrastra.

-¡Solo mírate Natsu! Es increíble lo que cinco años pudieron hacer en ti. Ahora te ves como todo un hombre.- expresó la esposa del padre.

El peli-rosa trato de no mostrar la molestia que ese comentario le había provocado, por lo que tuvo que contenerse.

-Padre, he ordenado que sirvan la cena. Creo que va a ser una buena ocasión para darle la bienvenida a mi hermano.- dijo Gray

Los presentes pasaron a la mesa. A pesar de lo que el momento representaba, la situación no era de lo más alegre. Todos permanecían callados, esperando a que Natsu contara los pormenores de su vida en Crocus, pero el solo se limitaba a mover la comida de un lado a otro. Fue entonces cuando Igneel se decidió a hacerlo a hablar.

-¿Sabes hijo? Últimamente nuestro negocio ha prosperado mucho. Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que te integraras a la empresa familiar. Después de todo, algún día tú estarás al mando.-

-No estoy interesado en el negocio. Obtengo buen dinero por lo que hago en Crocus.-

-¿Piensas seguir malgastando tu tiempo escribiendo libros? ¡Por favor Natsu! Tienes un mejor futuro aquí.-

-Lo has sabido desde hace años, no pienso hacerme cargo de la empresa.-

-Deberías dejar a un lado tu actitud mediocre. Ser escritor no puede traerte algo mejor que nuestra empresa.-

-Padre ¡por favor!- intervino Gray -No deberías menospreciar así el trabajo

de mi hermano. Es uno de los escritores más cotizados de Crocus. Su fama es incuestionable.-

-Tu hijo tiene razón, querido.- agregó Lisanna -Siempre supe que Natsu tenía futuro en la industria de la literatura. Es muy talentoso.-

La charla molestó de sobremanera al mayor de los muchachos, quien se levantó

abruptamente de su asiento y se dispuso a retirarse, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

-¡Sépanlo de una vez! ¡No he venido a quedarme! ¡Mi vida está en Crocus, les guste o no!-

Gray suspiró y llevó una de sus manos a la frente como gesto recriminatorio a su padre. El joven se disculpó y abandono el comedor junto con su prometida.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Natsu cerró con furia la puerta de su antigua recamara. Sabía que había sido un error regresar, pero también era un error que debía enfrentar. Su hermano menor estaba feliz de tenerlo en casa, y de alguna forma esa sería una recompensa mientras permaneciera en ese lugar.

Había decidido que después de la boda de Gray, nunca más volvería a poner un pie

en Magnolia, ni mucho menos en la mansión Dragneel. Aun con algo de enojo, el peli-rosa se recostó sobre su cama, esperando poder dormir y olvidarse de sus problemas por un tiempo.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

El menor de los Dragneel se encontraba en la biblioteca, acompañado de su novia, quien fingía leer un libro. Pero Gray la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que su mirada estaba perdida en algún otro punto, y algo parecía molestarle.

Sin previo aviso, el muchacho se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, haciendo que ella sonriera levemente.

-Discúlpalo- dijo el muchacho

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sorprendida

-Quiero que lo perdones-

-¿A quién?-

-A mi hermano. Sé que cuando los deje solos te hizo enfadar.-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Nadie lo hizo. Yo solo pude darme cuenta.-

-Solo fue una tontería.-

-Lo que haya sido, estoy seguro de que no fue su intención. El es muy amable, pero creo que soy el único que puede darse cuenta de eso.-

-La verdad, es que lo que vi hoy no concuerda con lo que me has contado de él.-

-Lo sé. Pero también sé que mi hermano no está actuando como lo hace normalmente. Tengo la sensación de que está sufriendo mucho.-

-¿Por qué lo piensas?-

-Cuando mamá murió, mi hermano solo se dedicó a cuidar de mí. Nos hicimos muy unidos, nos contábamos todo, pero la comunicación se volvió mínima cuando ambos entramos a la adolescencia. Natsu seguía siendo un buen hermano, pero ya no me platicaba mucho sobre él. Era como si estuviera escondiendo algo, pero no me importaba, porque fuese lo que fuese, el se veía muy feliz. Pero... todo cambió cuando papá anunció que volvería a casarse. Creo que eso le ha afectado mucho. Seria mentira si dijera que yo acepte gustoso esa nueva unión, pero me di cuenta de que no teníamos derecho a ser egoístas con papá, y que debíamos permitir que rehiciera su vida. He logrado superarlo, pero deseo saber porque mi hermano no ha podido hacerlo.-

Después de escucharlo con atención, Lucy quedo conmovida por la nobleza de su

futuro esposo.

Tomo entre sus manos las mejillas del joven y las acarició con dulzura.

-Eres un buen hombre, Gray. No te preocupes, mañana arreglare las cosas con tu

hermano.-

-Te lo agradezco-

El rubio sonrió, para luego, besar tiernamente a la chica.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Poco después de media noche, Natsu se dirigía al despacho de Igneel, debido a que este solicito su presencia.

Al llegar, el joven llamó a la puerta, entrando al lugar después de recibir la autorización.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?-

-Si Natsu, toma asiento- ordenó su progenitor señalando la silla frente a él.

Antes de continuar, el hombre sirvió un poco de brandy en una copa, en tanto que su hijo lo miraba atento.

-¿Podrías servirme uno igual?- pidió el muchacho, mientras su padre fruncía el ceño como respuesta, pero luego de unos segundos, extendió otra copa con el mismo contenido.

-No sabía que bebías-

-Muchas cosas han cambiado en estos cinco años, y el hecho de que bebo es una de ellas. Después de todo, ya soy mayor.-

-Tienes razón, me he perdido de muchas cosas, pero eso es porque tu decidiste irte lejos, y aun no entiendo porque.-

-Tenía que hacer mi propia vida, tal y como tú lo decidiste.-

-¿Acaso estas recriminándome mi matrimonio con Lisanna?-

-No te estoy reprochando nada. Simplemente dije que podía hacer mi vida sin pedir opiniones de los demás.-

-En realidad te molesta ¿no es verdad?-

-Ya te dije que no es así-

-¿Sabes Natsu? Cuando decidí casarme con ella, jamás imagine que te molestaría. De hecho, llegue a pensar que te daría gusto. Después de todo, ella era tu profesora de literatura en la universidad, y ambos solían llevarse bien. No entiendo las razones de tu cambio.-

Al recordar esos detalles del pasado, el rostro de Natsu mostró un poco de dolor, y lo que menos deseaba era verse vulnerable frente a su padre.

Se levantó de su asiento, dándole fin a la conversación.

-¡No me interesa lo que hagas de tu vida! ¡Ni tu vida ni la de Lisanna me importan! ¡Así que deja de pensar lo contrario! ¿Quieres?- fue lo único que el joven atinó a decir antes de salir del despacho.

Se encerró nuevamente en su habitación. Envolviéndose en los recuerdos que le herían. Después de algunas horas, el cansancio parecía haberlo vencido. Fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco. Después un sueño vino a su mente. Se veía a él mismo en ese sueño, a la edad de veinte años, cuando era aun un

estudiante. Estaba sentado en un escritorio, únicamente acompañado con la luz de una lámpara. El chico disfrutaba de una obra literaria que sostenía entre sus manos. Estaba tan concentrado, que no se percato de que una silueta femenina se aproximaba a él.

Una vez cerca, la mujer sorprendió al peli-rosa al pasar sus brazos alrededor de su

cuello.

-¿Sigues estudiando?- cuestionó la misteriosa chica

-Solo un poco más. Este libro que me has recomendado es muy interesante.-

-Creo que puedo hacer algo más interesante que eso-

Sin más, la joven comenzó a besar el cuello de Natsu, mientras este suspiraba ante el placer que le provocaba ese acto. Decidió abandonar su lectura, para dedicarse a disfrutar de las caricias que le propiciaba su amante.

Continuaron con sus demostraciones de afecto en la habitación, donde hacia muchas noches que ambos consumaban su amor.

Al concluir con su acto, Natsu se aferró al cuerpo de su mujer, continuando con su

tarea de besarla. Estaban agotados, y en ese momento solo podían pensar en dormir el uno junto al otro. Antes de que ella cerrara sus ojos, el peli-rosa pronunció una frase, una frase que después de un tiempo juró jamás volver a decir.

-Te amo...-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3- Confrontaciones

Aún era bastante temprano. El sol no había

salido todavía cuando el ya se había levantado

de la cama. Iba rumbo a la cocina. Necesitaba caminar un poco y beber algo para tal vez así apaciguar un poco su mal humor.

Esos sueños acerca de su pasado eran como

una maldición, pero era inevitable que los recuerdos volvieran a él, después de todo, estaba

demasiado cerca de ella , la razón por la que había decidido abandonar su hogar. Natsu suspiró con cansancio y fastidio para luego intentar relajarse y olvidar por breves instantes el asunto.

Se introdujo dentro de la gran cocina y sirvió agua en un vaso mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño comedor.

Su mente seguía divagando en la situación. A

cada minuto la estancia en ese lugar se volvía

más difícil, pero tendría que soportar todo por Gray, ya que ese era su modo de reponer los años de ausencia. El peli-rosa permaneció ensimismado durante algunos segundos, hasta que la presencia de alguien más le hizo distraerse.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió sigilosamente, y

con ese mismo cuidado fue cerrada por la persona recién llegada.

La mirada de Natsu se ensombreció, reflejando un

profundo desprecio, ya que era Lisanna quien se

acercaba a él. La chica siguió caminando hasta quedar a poca distancia del muchacho. Ella sonrió

maliciosamente al notar que el joven la examinaba. Sabía que había rencor en sus ojos, pero también sabía que no mostraban indiferencia, y eso se debía a que la mujer estaba ataviada con una ligera y corta ropa de dormir.

Siguieron intercambiando miradas durante

algunos minutos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada,

y ese silencio comenzaba a volverse incomodo.

Fue por eso que Natsu decidió ponerle fin a esa

desagradable situación, poniéndose de pie para

salir del lugar. El peli-rosa caminó hasta la puerta, extrañándole el hecho de que Lisanna no intentara detenerlo cuando pasó a su lado, pero justo al momento de abrir la puerta la escucho decir algo que lo obligo a detener su marcha.

-Te he extrañado mucho.-

Natsu sonrió forzadamente ante la hipocresía de

esas palabras, después se giró para mirarla de

frente.

-¡Vamos Lisanna! Aquí solo estamos tú y yo. No

hay nadie más frente a quien tengas que fingir.-

-¿Te resulta tan difícil creerme?-

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que deje de hacerlo.-

-Pues esta vez debes hacerlo.- contestó ella

mientras se acercaba de manera provocativa a

su hijastro, para después, comenzara a acariciar

su pecho desnudo -Me has hecho falta durante

todos estos años.-

El muchacho sonrió con más cinismo después de

aquel comentario, sin hacer nada por separar a

la mujer de su cuerpo.

-Dime, ¿acaso Igneel no logra complacerte como yo lo hacía?-

-Mi idea de casarme con tu padre no fue precisamente la de sustituirte en la cama. Aunque debo decirte… que él jamás logrará superarte. Pero ahora, tu dime, ¿me has reemplazado en la cama con alguna otra mujer?-

-Yo diría que con bastantes.-

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele saber

eso. Parece que disfrutas haciéndome sufrir. Te

has vuelto muy cruel, cariño.-

-Eso fue algo que aprendí de ti.-

Ambos sonreían de manera descarada y

triunfante, pero en realidad, estar junto a ella

representaba una tortura para Natsu, quien ya

estaba a punto de retirarse. Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir, pero inesperadamente la joven reaccionó de manera rápida, deteniéndole la mano que giraba la perilla.

La chica aprisionó al peli-rosa contra la pared,

uniendo sus labios con los de él desesperadamente.

Natsu correspondía a los exigentes besos de su

antigua amante, dejándose llevar por el reprimido

deseo que aún sentía por ella. Y es que no importaba cuanto lo hubiera hecho sufrir, todavía

la deseaba, aunque ese sentimiento se mezclaba

con otro de rencor. Estaba perdido. El contacto con ella era tan excitante que difícilmente podría parar, a pesar de que sabía que no era lo correcto.

Pero esta vez había decidido que la haría pagar

un poco del daño que le hizo. Le daría esos besos y caricias que tanto la enloquecían, le haría rogar por más de esa pasión, pero no se la concedería, haciéndole ver de esa forma que lo había perdido por completo debido a su estupidez. Continuaban besándose apasionadamente. El peli-rosa había abandonado los labios de la mujer para recorrer su cuello, succionándolo sin ningún cuidado, dejándole marcas. Eso provocó que ella liberara un fuerte gemido, lo cual lleno de satisfacción al muchacho.

El joven siguió recorriendo con sus manos el

cuerpo de Lisanna, quien ya estaba demasiado

sumida en el placer, y más aún porque él comenzó a acariciar sus senos por encima de la ropa.

Parecía que nada ni nadie podrían detener lo que

habían iniciado. Todo parecía indicar que consumarían una vez más su pasión, como fuese

años atrás.

Los papeles se habían invertido, esta vez era la

chica quien permanecía acorralada contra la

pared, con el cuerpo de Natsu haciendo una

excitante presión en sus caderas, provocando

que se retorciera.

La espera se volvía insoportable para ella, deseaba tener al peli-rosa dentro de su cuerpo en ese preciso momento, y fue eso lo que la incitó a bajar sus manos, intentando desabotonar el pantalón de Natsu.

Aquel movimiento fue lo que le hizo salir de su

trance. Sabía que ya había despertado en ella

demasiado deseo, lo cual era su objetivo. Tuvo que contener su propia excitación por el bien de su orgullo, así que, muy a su pesar, se separo de la joven, quien no hizo nada por ocultar la frustración y la molestia que ese acto le había provocado.

El muchacho comenzó a reír con arrogancia,

mientras la mujer lo miraba cada vez más

irritada.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Esperabas poder revivir

aquellos viejos tiempos?-

-¡Eres un desgraciado miserable!-

-¿Tanto te molesta que me haya burlado de ti en tu propio juego?-

-Puedes estar seguro que esto no se quedara así-

-¡Pues déjame decirte algo y escúchame muy

bien! ¡Jamás volveré contigo! ¡Jamás voy a

perdonar lo que me hiciste! Hace mucho que

conseguiste lo que querías de mi ¡ahora déjame

tranquilo!- Sin más que decir, Natsu salió de la cocina, dejando a Lisanna confundida y molesta por su actitud.

La chica se recargó sobre la pared, meditando la

situación.

-Regresaras a mi más pronto de lo que crees. Jamás permitiré que llegues a amar a alguien más Natsu.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llevaba varios minutos de retraso, por lo que Levy apresuraba su paso por las transitadas calles de Crocus. Estaba evidentemente preocupada, puesto que le estaba dando a Gajeel motivos para desesperarse, no solo con su negativa a aquella invitación, que ya la tenía bastante incómoda, sino también por sus ya frecuentes retrasos.

Ahora solo rogaba al cielo por que él no se diera

cuenta de su llegada. La peli-azul llegó al despacho sigilosamente, tratando de no ser notada por su jefe. Suspiró aliviada al ver que él no se encontraba cerca. Se despojó de su abrigo y después de colgarlo comenzó a dejar sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

La muchacha se llevó una sorpresa al notar que

sobre este último había un pequeño florero, dentro del cual se encontraba una hermosa rosa roja.

Sonrió tímidamente por aquel detalle y sin perder

tiempo se inclinó un poco para poder oler la flor.

Cerró sus ojos y aspiró aquel agradable aroma.

No sabía porque pero ese pequeño momento sería suficiente para alegrar su día. Permaneció algunos segundos más de esa manera, hasta que fue sorprendida por la voz de Gajeel, quien estaba de pie justo detrás de ella.

-Parece que he hecho una buena elección- dijo

Redfox sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Señor ¿Qué…?-

-Es bueno saber que te ha gustado mi regalo-

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso. Le

agradecería mucho que ya no me hiciera llegar

ninguno de sus presentes.-

-Sé de lo que hablamos ayer, y puedo asegurarte que este obsequio no tiene nada que ver con la invitación que has estado rechazando. Prefiero que veas esto como una muestra de mi admiración.-

La joven frunció el entrecejo, haciéndole saber a

Gajeel que no entendía sus palabras. El sonrió por

aquel gesto, mientras metía sus manos en los

bolsillos del pantalón.

-Así es. Admiro el valor que has tenido al enfrentarte a mí. Hasta ahora, ninguna mujer me había rechazado.-

Levy miró con atención al muchacho debido a aquellas palabras, que, sin saber porque, le causaban algo de incomodidad.

Redfox comenzó a acercarse a la peli-azul, quien

había cambiado su mirada atenta por una de temor, puesto que su jefe lograba intimidarla con actos tan simples como ese. De pronto, el tomó un mechón de cabello de la mujer, deslizándolo por su mano, logrando con eso ponerla más nerviosa aún.

-Eres muy valiente preciosa. Te has atrevido a

rechazarme sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias. Dime, ¿acaso llegaste a pensar

en la posibilidad de que te despidiera por ello?-

Los ojos de Levy se hicieron grandes por la

sorpresa que le causaron esas palabras.

-Usted… ¿sería capaz de hacer algo tan miserable como eso?-

Gajeel sonrió de manera arrogante, mientras se

alejaba lentamente de la chica.

-Por supuesto que no. Si hubiera querido lo habría hecho desde el primer momento. Además, estoy seguro de que tú no has querido renunciar porque necesitas este empleo. Por eso has tenido que soportar esta situación.-

El joven dio media vuelta para alejarse sin esperar a que ella expresara su opinión.

El rostro de la peli-azul se mostraba algo pálido

luego de aquella impresión. Poco antes de abandonar la oficina, Redfox se volvió hacia ella.

-No te preocupes. Puedes estar tranquila desde

ahora. Eres muy eficiente y sería muy estúpido

de mi parte si te dejara marchar.-

La muchacha se dejó caer sobre su asiento,

suspirando aliviada, para después iniciar con su

trabajo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsu se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la mansión. Estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa, con un plato de comida frente a él, el cual ni siquiera había tocado aun. No tenía apetito. Desde aquel encuentro con Lisanna su humor había empeorado bastante.

Trataba de olvidarlo, pero solo conseguía

lastimarse más al recordar lo que hubo entre

ellos. Sentía mucho coraje contra el mismo por seguir siendo débil ante ella. La odiaba, pero también había un sentimiento que la ataba a ella. Algo que no sabía cómo explicar. Había mucha

confusión en su corazón, y eso le hacía sentirse

frustrado. Por más que lo deseaba, Natsu no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, y ahora una de las cosas que más temía era no poder sostener por más tiempo la mentira frente a su familia. Había

decidido hacer todo lo posible porque nunca se

enteraran.

Había tantas ideas en la cabeza del muchacho, pero todas se desvanecieron en el momento en

el que vio a Lucy llegar. De repente, su semblante reflejo una especie de fastidio y preocupación. En esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era ver a esa mujer, puesto que despertaba en el extraños sentimientos.

No sabía lo que inconscientemente estaba sintiendo por ella. Una parte de sí mismo le decía que la deseaba, pero la otra le decía que era algo mucho más que eso, pero se negaba a pensar que fuera amor, ya que eso era algo que ya no se permitiría sentir por nadie más.

Además, era la prometida de su hermano y apenas la conocía. Por su parte, la rubia comenzó a acercarse al mayor de los hermanos, sin inmutarse por la expresión de enojo que había en su rostro.

La chica suspiro levemente antes de llegar hasta

donde él estaba, después, tomó asiento a su lado.

-Buenos días.- saludó Lucy secamente

-Gray no está.- contestó Natsu con desgano

-Eso ya lo sé. Soy su prometida ¿recuerdas? Estoy enterada de lo que hace. He venido a verte a ti.-

-No entiendo porque.-

-Porque pienso que es momento de arreglar nuestras diferencias.-

-No tengo ningún problema contigo, así que sigo sin entender lo que quieres.-

La joven estaba desesperándose por aquella

situación. Le molestaba que Natsu fuera demasiado arrogante, y sentía enormes deseos de mandarlo al infierno, pero le había prometido a Gray que todo mejoraría, aunque solo fuera por voluntad de ella.

Por un breve momento, la chica recordó las palabras de su novio. Intentaba creer que el peli-rosa no era así en realidad, y que solo quería dar una imagen falsa de él mismo para protegerse del dolor.

Lucy trató de ponerse un poco en su lugar. Ambos compartían el sufrimiento de haber perdido a uno de sus padres, pero para fortuna de ella, su madre no volvió a pensar en contraer matrimonio, ni mucho menos con un hombre que hubiera podido ser su hijo.

Imagino unos instantes el dolor que el muchacho

sentía. No podía entenderlo, pero tampoco juzgarlo. Suspiró de nuevo para recuperar algo de

paciencia.

-Escucha, sé que tal vez no te agrado, pero…-

-Yo no he dicho eso.-

-Si es así, entonces te pido que mejoremos nuestra convivencia.-

-Que yo recuerde, no estoy obligado a convivir contigo.-

-¡No se trata de nosotros!- dijo la chica

finalmente exasperada. -Quiero que hagamos

esto por la persona que tenemos en común. Sé

que tu también quieres mucho a Gray, y no sabes lo feliz que lo hará esto, y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que lo haga feliz.-

Natsu desvió la mirada. La rubia había propuesto algo a lo que no podría negarse. Los dos tenían como objetivo la felicidad de Gray.

Pero, ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil? ¿Por qué

no podía evitar mostrarse irritable ante ella? ¿Acaso era porque despertaba alguna especie de

sentimientos que él creía ya no sentir? No estaba seguro, pero ya no deseaba involucrarse más con su corazón, ya no podía permitirse ser vulnerable nunca más.

El joven se levanto de su asiento para ir rumbo a

su habitación, pero no contaba con que la muchacha se interpondría en su camino.

-Aún no obtengo una respuesta.- expresó ella con decisión.

-Todo esto me da igual… pero mientras estés con mi hermano, sabré cómo comportarme.-

Sin más, Natsu se retiro, dejando a Lucy con una

amarga satisfacción.

En ese momento, en su mente estaba la imagen

del peli-rosa, resaltando como detalle aquella

tristeza en sus ojos. Ella pudo notarlo, y en ese instante, sintió un leve dolor en su pecho. ¿Por qué le agobiaba haberse dado cuenta de su sufrimiento? El era arrogante y grosero con ella, pero aun así, la chica deseaba no ver más esa desolación en su rostro.

Pensó en la vaga idea de que si hubiera podido

hacer algo por él, lo habría hecho, pero de pronto volvió a la realidad.

Estaba pensando en él como si se tratase de una persona muy importante en su vida. Usualmente, eso solo lo hubiera pensado por Gray. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso había nacido un sentimiento por ese hombre?

Sacudió su cabeza, negándose a creer esa idea

estúpida. Ella estaba enamorada y comprometida. En su corazón solo podría haber lugar para un amor.

Lo que no sabía, era que el destino estaba a

punto de demostrarle lo contrario.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya entrada la tarde, Natsu tomó uno de los

vehículos de la familia. Su hermano le había llamado unas horas antes, pidiéndole verse esa misma tarde, por lo que acudía puntualmente a la cita. Rápidamente llegó al hospital donde Gray trabajaba.

Entró al lugar, avanzando lento mientras observaba a su alrededor. Después de pedir información, el peli-rosa fue guiado hasta una sala de espera del área de pediatría, donde podría esperar a Gray.

El joven tomó asiento, siendo pronto víctima del

aburrimiento, hasta que después de unos minutos algo llamó su atención. De una de las habitaciones contiguas provenían pequeñas risitas. La curiosidad de Natsu lo llevó a acercarse, sorprendiéndose por lo que veía.

Ahí se encontraba Lucy, rodeada de algunos

niños vestidos con batas de hospital. Los infantes reían por aquellos juegos que la chica les hacía, mientras la atención de Natsu se centraba totalmente en ella.

Le agradaba la imagen de la rubia, sonriendo ante la alegría de los pequeños. No solo le parecía hermosa, sino que también una maravillosa mujer, aunque le molestara aceptarlo.

De pronto, una mano se posó en el hombro de

Natsu, obligándolo a voltear. Al hacerlo, se encontró con el rostro amable de Gray.

-Es una gran mujer ¿verdad?-

El mayor no contesto, limitándose a volver su

vista hacia ella.

-Ella se ofreció personalmente a venir a hacer

visitas a los niños. Le agradan mucho, y ella

también les agrada. Los pequeños han mejorado

bastante desde que ella viene.-

-Ya veo.- contestó el peli-rosa sin cambiar su

semblante serio -Pero ahora dime ¿para qué me

has llamado, Gray?-

-Mi turno ha terminado y se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a algún lugar.-

-No estoy de humor para pasear.-

-¡Por favor hermano! Ven conmigo. Hay algunas cosas que necesitamos hacer.-

-De acuerdo.-

Después ambos hermanos salieron del lugar. Ya

dentro del auto, ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-¿Es aquí a donde querías venir?- cuestionó Natsu

con algo de nostalgia.

-Creí que sería buena idea que viniéramos juntos

a visitar a mamá. Hace muchos años que no la

visitamos los dos.-

Los jóvenes continuaron su trayecto caminando.

El cementerio era bastante grande, rodeado de

grandes árboles que comenzaban a perder sus hojas debido a la época del año. Caminaban uno junto al otro, intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando.

Gray miraba a su alrededor, perdiéndose en

sus pensamientos. Veía todas aquellas lápidas,

llenándose de recuerdos de aquel día en que

llegaron ahí por primera vez, y sin poder evitar

que sus ojos reflejaran dolor, lo cual no fue

ignorado por su hermano, quien continúo caminando sin decir nada más.

Luego de algunos minutos, los jóvenes Dragneel

llegaron a la tumba de su madre. Natsu se arrodilló para retirar el polvo que impregnaba la sepultura, permaneciendo en esa posición.

Gray, por su parte, fue quien decidió hablar.

-Nuestra madre… también fue una gran mujer

¿no lo crees, hermano?-

El mayor asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo que

el menor continuara.

-Sé que su pérdida es algo irreparable, y que en

este mundo no existirá nadie que pueda reemplazarla. Ni siquiera… Lisanna.-

Los ojos de Natsu mostraron tanta furia, lo cual lo obligo a levantarse, pero eso no evito que Gray continuara.

-Hermano, ¿recuerdas lo que paso el día que

mamá murió?-

La pregunta sorprendió al peli-rosa, quien ya no fue

capaz de exclamar ningún reclamo.

-Yo aun lo recuerdo bien, hermano. Recuerdo…

que lloré, lloré mucho. Creía que el mundo se

acabaría, que estaba solo. Hasta que tú llegaste y sostuviste mi mano. También estabas muy triste, pero creo que contuviste tus deseos de llorar para mostrarte fuerte ante mí. Y cuando me abrazaste, no pude evitar llorar aún más, pero era diferente, porque me hiciste sentir alivio. Me prometiste que nunca estaría solo, y que me cuidarías. Y desde ese entonces te convertiste en el mejor amigo y hermano. Pero… desde hace tiempo… siento como si fuéramos un par de desconocidos.-

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-Hermano, me gustaría que volvieras a confiar en mí. No entiendo porque te empeñas en guardar el sufrimiento para ti, como aquel día.-

-Insistes en saber porque me fui- afirmó Natsu - Ya

deberías olvidarlo ¿no lo crees?-

-No puedo olvidarme de algo que te sigue

atormentando hasta ahora. Si se trata de la

muerte de mamá, y del matrimonio de papá con

Lisanna, creo que es tiempo de que lo superes.

Además, ella es una buena chica, y creo que tu

estas consciente de eso porque la conocías.-

-¡Tú no sabes nada Gray! ¡Ya me canse de que quieras resolver mis problemas! ¡No puedes hacer nada por mí, así que olvídalo!-

El menor de los jóvenes se sintió herido y triste.

Tenía que aceptar que las cosas con su hermano

ya no eran como antes. Siempre que trataba de

hablar del asunto Natsu lo evadía y se comportaba

irritable. Por su parte, Natsu se esforzó por recuperar un poco de cordura.

-Entiende que mi vida no puede ser tan perfecta

como la tuya, Gray. Y hablar de mis problemas no

va a resolver nada.-

-¿Acaso… es mi culpa?-

Natsu se quedo pasmado por la pregunta, mientras

miraba interrogativo al más joven.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Gray?-

-¿Es mi culpa que te hayas ido?-

-¿Por qué preguntas esa estupidez?-

-Porque… siempre has peleado mucho con papá, en cambio, conmigo es diferente. El espera mucho de ti, te exige demasiado, en cambio conmigo es paciente y generoso. ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?-

El mayor comenzó a reír con algo de amargura,

mientras se cubría parte del rostro con una mano.

-¿Sabes? Te mentiría si dijera que no he pensado en eso. Tú eres un hijo ejemplar, obediente, tienes un excelente empleo, y vas a casarte con una mujer de buena familia. Eres el orgullo del viejo. Pero yo, siempre he sido rebelde y testarudo, y me he opuesto a su voluntad. Soy el heredero de esta familia y no deseo hacerme cargo de su patrimonio. Además, solo tengo mujeres cuando necesito divertirme, y no busco ningún compromiso serio con ellas. No soy nada de lo que nuestro padre espera, y la verdad es que ya no me importa. Si he

decidido vivir alejado es por razones que nada tienen que ver con esto y que será mejor que ya

no trates de averiguar. Y por favor, deja de pensar que esto es culpa tuya. Eso sería darte demasiado crédito.-

Después de esas palabras, Natsu dio media vuelta para retirarse. Comenzó a caminar, mientras Gray permanecía ensimismado y cabizbajo aun en la tumba de su madre. Se distrajo un poco al escuchar que su hermano mayor lo llamaba para no retrasarse más, así que fue hacia su encuentro.

Gray tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no derramar algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con

salir, lágrimas que reflejaban la tristeza de saber

que el abismo que los separaba se hacía cada

vez más profundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4- Heridas

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con su hermano.

Natsu se encontraba en su despacho, recostado cómodamente en un viejo sillón, leyendo uno de los libros de su biblioteca personal.

Aquel lugar era como su refugio, donde permanecía encerrado casi todos los días, teniendo el mínimo contacto con su familia, únicamente los veía cuando todos se sentaban juntos en el comedor.

Quería aislarse lo más que pudiera durante su estancia en ese infierno. Contaba las semanas

faltantes para que Gray estuviera unido en matrimonio, y así, poder marcharse para

siempre. Era absurdo llevar una vida de esa manera.

Desde el momento en el que había abandonado su hogar, su existencia había perdido sentido.

Sus sueños e ilusiones se habían esfumado, pero aun así, el no se atrevía a acabar con su vida.

Prefería pensar que el destino se encargaría de eso.

Meditaba mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos, el cual ya no era su centro de atención desde hacia varios minutos.

Suspiro con resignación, para luego, continuar con la lectura que había abandonado con

anterioridad, pero al poco tiempo fue distraído nuevamente al sentir la calidez de unos brazos

sobre su cuello.

-Veo que aun no pierdes la costumbre de pasar muchas horas leyendo- dijo la recién llegada.

-Y tú no pierdes la costumbre de interrumpirme de "esa manera"- contesto el muchacho con una

sonrisa arrogante.

-A veces es bueno recordar viejos tiempos.-

-Parece que ni siquiera tengo privacidad en este lugar. Espero que estés aquí para algo de verdad

importante, Lisanna.-

-Necesitamos hablar.-

Sin más, la aludida tomó asiento frente al joven para iniciar la conversación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy suspiro con cansancio, cerrando de golpe el libro que leía sobre el escritorio. Le resultaba

difícil concentrarse, y no se debía precisamente a ninguna interrupción, sino a todas la preocupaciones que había en su mente, sobre todo, la que le provocaba ver el semblante triste

de Gray.

Sabía el motivo de ese estado de ánimo, y también sabía que no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente

aunque ella misma se lo pidiera. Se sentía impotente al ver así a su prometido, y aunque le causaba rabia, no podía culpar a Natsu, ya que también se daba cuenta de la tristeza de este.

Al principio, le parecía una persona dura y cruel, pero no podía negar que su extraña personalidad le atraía, queriendo indagar más en el. La expresión de ese muchacho era fría, pero en ocasiones, sus ojos parecían transmitir un poco sus sentimientos, y era cuando ella se daba cuenta de que solo era una máscara para protegerse ante los demás.

La rubia estaba algo confundida, ya que sin ninguna razón, comenzaba a fijarse en ese

hombre. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, negándose a comenzar con reflexiones que terminaban confundiéndola más, como sucedía en días anteriores.

Decidió que lo mejor era ir junto a Gray, por lo que, segundos después, la joven se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse al sofá donde permanecía ensimismado el menor de los hermanos, se sentó a su lado para luego comenzar a acariciar su rubio Negro.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir así?-

-Lo siento.- respondió Gray sonriendo con tristeza.

-Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que le sucede a mi hermano.-

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por algo que no puedes solucionar.-

-Puede que tengas razón, pero es mi hermano después de todo, y quiero ayudarle.-

-Su problema es que es demasiado arrogante.-

-Eso es porque nunca le ha gustado admitir cuando necesita ayuda, pero a mí no puede engañarme. Yo se que en realidad el no es así.-

-Pues yo aun pienso que su actitud es bastante molesta.-

-Lo que él necesita es amar y ser amado. Ojalá pronto pueda experimentar el maravilloso sentimiento que tengo cuando estoy contigo.-

-Lo dudo.- dijo Lucy entre una pequeña risa - Recuerda que él es de las personas que jamás se enamora.-

-Nadie es capaz de vivir sin el amor de otra persona, y eso es algo que deseo que mi hermano compruebe.-

-No vas a dejar de intentarlo ¿cierto?-

-Haré cualquier cosa para que mi hermano sea como antes.- dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse hacia el teléfono -Aunque para eso, tal vez necesite la ayuda de alguien más.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Ya veo- expresó Natsu con indiferencia -Así que Igneel está planeando desheredarme-

-Aun no sé los detalles, pero ten por seguro que no lo hará si vuelves a marcharte. Dice que no

puede confiar en alguien que no muestra ningún interés en el negocio.-

-¿Y por qué me dices todo esto ¿Qué acaso no era esta la oportunidad que esperabas? Lo único que se interponía entre tú y la empresa era yo, y si me voy, todo será tuyo.-

-Entonces ¿en verdad no te importa?-

-Desde un principio estuve dispuesto a renunciar a todo. Lo sabes bien.-

-Aun así, no quisiera que perdieras de esa manera lo que te pertenece.-

-Como esposa de mi padre tienes tanto derecho como yo.-

-Aunque… en realidad me hubiera gustado obtener todo esto… como esposa tuya.-

El peli-rosa abrió bastante los ojos debido a la sorpresa que le causo el comentario, después, suspiro con pesadez y dirigió su vista al suelo.

-Ya no digas cosas que no tienen sentido. Sabes que no hubiera podido ser de esa manera, por eso tomaste tu propia decisión.-

-Y por lo que veo nunca me lo perdonaras. ¿Por qué no podemos olvidar el pasado, y hacer que todo sea como antes?-

-Porque eres una mujer casada ahora.-

-Pero… eso no evita que tú aun me ames.-

-¡Cállate!- gritó Natsu exasperado por aquella dolorosa realidad.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos, evitando mirarse uno al otro, hasta que ella decidió retomar la charla.

-Natsu… conoces mi vida, y también mis razones. ¿Por qué aun no puedes perdonarme?-

-Ese es nuestro problema ¿sabes? Los dos somos demasiado egoístas. Tú no quieres

renunciar al cómodo estilo de vida que te da Igneel, y yo, jamás he estado dispuesto a

compartir a una mujer. Ahora vete. Quiero estar solo.-

Resignada, Lisanna dio media vuelta para salir, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a su antiguo

amante, quien permanecía cabizbajo y con una expresión dura en su rostro.

Después, la joven cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al muchacho sumido en sus

pensamientos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esa misma noche, el ambiente durante la cena era mucho más tenso que en días anteriores.

Nadie de los que estaban presentes decía una sola palabra, y sumado a eso, el mayor de los hermanos estaba aun más deprimido. Gray solo se limitaba a mirarlo con preocupación, llamando la atención de Lucy, a quien de vez en cuando le dirigía una sonrisa triste, tratando de hacerla sentir un poco más cómoda, pero difícilmente lo lograba.

Después de terminar sus alimentos, Gray se disculpo y se retiro a su despacho junto con su

prometida, y segundos después, Natsu hizo lo mismo, haciendo notar el desagrado que le

causaba estar a solas con Lisanna y su padre.

El primogénito de los Dragneel corrió directamente a encerrarse a su habitación.

El tiempo transcurría mientras él seguía dándole vuelta a todos sus problemas y frustraciones.

Era sofocante. Ni el mismo pudo soportar estar más tiempo así, en esas cuatro paredes, ahogándose en los recuerdos de sus días felices, atormentándose con los momentos en que su mundo se derrumbo.

Fue entonces cuando decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Al salir de su recamara, se sorprendió al

encontrar a la novia de su hermano caminando por el pasillo.

Las miradas de los jóvenes se cruzaron, después pasaron uno junto al otro. Lucy iba a

encontrarse nuevamente con Gray, hasta que sorpresivamente, Natsu la detuvo.

-¿Tienes… un momento?- cuestiono el peli-rosa, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera -Me gustaría

hablar contigo- aclaró después.

La chica asintió, luego, siguió al muchacho hasta su cuarto de estudio. Una vez adentro, este último cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Deseas beber algo?- preguntó el tratando de romper el hielo.

-Solo un poco de agua-

-De acuerdo. Mientras tanto, siéntate. En seguida regreso.-

El peli-rosa se dirigió a su escritorio, que estaba a unos cuantos metros, en tanto la joven se

acomodo en uno de los asientos.

Mientras esperaba, algunos papeles que se encontraban en una pequeña mesa llamaron la

atención de Lucy. Cuidadosamente tomó uno de ellos, leyendo lo que parecían ser poemas de amor. Las hojas se veían algo opacas y arrugadas, por lo que dedujo que debían ser de varios años atrás.

Segundos después, el mayor de los hermanos llegó hasta donde lo esperaban, frunciendo el ceño al ver a la chica con el documento en las manos.

-¿Los has leído?-

-Lo… lo lamento-

-Ya no importa.-

-Me imagino que… los has escrito tú.-

-Sí, es verdad.-

-Son hermosos. Realmente tienes talento.-

-Son tonterías que escribí hace mucho tiempo.-

-No deberías decir eso. De verdad son muy bellos. Hasta es difícil pensar que tú los has

hecho.-

-Esos poemas, los hice cuando estaba en la universidad. ¿Sabes? Cuando eres joven, cometes muchas estupideces, y crees ciegamente en los demás. Y… pasan cosas que te hacen despertar a la realidad. Te hacen ver que las cosas no son como las imaginas. Es cruel, pero la verdad es, que nadie está preparado para el momento en el que otra persona le falla. Cuando la persona a la que amas… destruye tus sueños.-

La rubia miraba a Natsu llena de confusión, mientras este sonreía con amargura y llevaba

una mano a su frente. Después, tomó los papeles entre sus manos, para luego, sacar un encendedor de su bolsillo, exponiendo los papeles al fuego y tirándolos a una pequeña chimenea.

El rostro de la chica reflejaba aun más desconcierto, detalle que no fue ignorado por su acompañante, quien continuaba con esa amarga sonrisa.

-Esto es estúpido. Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando a ti esto. Lo siento. La razón por la

que quería hablarte, es porque estoy preocupado por Gray.-

-Entonces, es con él con quien deberías hablar.-

-Ya lo hemos hecho, pero parece que en lugar de hacer que se olvide de todo esto, solo le doy

más preocupaciones.-

-Es cierto. El no soporta ver el estado en el que te encuentras.-

-Tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya ahora.-

-Si haces eso, lo único que lograras será ponerlo aun más triste.-

-Es por eso que yo… quisiera pedirte un favor. Será el único que te pida en mi vida.-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Haz que Gray se olvide de mí. Hazlo tan feliz que se olvide de que existo. Convéncelo, haz que me odie si es necesario, pero ya no quiero que el sufra por lo que me pasa.-

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides?-

-Estoy hablando muy enserio. Cuando me vaya ya no regresare, y no quiero… hacer sufrir a mi

pequeño hermano.-

Lucy permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

Sentía que algunas lágrimas se escaparían de sus ojos. Le dolía lo que estaba sucediendo, y más aún porque comprendía los sentimientos de Natsu.

Era doloroso pensar que el sufría de esa manera, cuando ella lo consideraba egoísta y cruel.

Decidió recuperar la cordura, y esconder su turbación para continuar hablando.

-¿Por qué has tomado esa decisión ¿Por qué no puedes pensar un poco en los sentimientos de

Gray?-

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no me sentiría tranquilo al alejarme, pero por quien más hago esto, es por Gray. Si yo no me alejo, el seguirá preocupándose por mí, y no quiero eso.-

-Yo… no se si deba hacer eso.-

-Piénsalo. Ahora vete. No quiero que tu también hagas que él se preocupe.-

Instantes después, la chica se levanto de su asiento y salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, avanzó unos cuantos pasos, luego recargo su espalda en la pared, llevándose ambas manos al pecho. Sentía un extraño dolor.

No sabía porque lo sucedido con Natsu le estaba afectando de esa manera.

¿Acaso se debía a la tristeza que eso causaría en Gray, o por haberse dado cuenta del sufrimiento de Natsu?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente, un vehículo llegaba a la mansión Dragneel, descendiendo de él una joven mujer, que fue recibida gustosamente por el menor de los hermanos.

-Te esperábamos.-

-Muchas gracias, Gray.-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?-

-No puedo creer… que volveré a verlo.-

-Te aseguro que a él también le dará gusto verte. Anda, entremos.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En tanto, Natsu permanecía dormido en su habitación, hasta que su letargo fue interrumpido por su hermano, quien abría las cortinas del lugar, dejando entrar la luz solar, algo que causo molestia en el mayor.

-¿Qué demonios sucede, Gray?-

-¡Levántate, hermano! Debes bajar a desayunar.-

-¡No quiero! ¡Vete!- dijo Natsu mientras se cubría la cara con una almohada.

-¡Vamos hermano! ¡No seas caprichoso! Además, tengo una sorpresa esperándote abajo.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó el peli-rosa con fastidio.

-Te espero en el recibidor. Ahí lo veras.-

Luego de aquel breve momento, Gray salió de la recamara, mientras su hermano se alistaba para reunirse a desayunar.

Minutos después, el muchacho bajaba las escaleras, doblando las mangas de su camisa y maldiciendo aun el hecho de que no le permitieran dormir más.

Al llegar al recibidor se paró en seco, al ver que Gray le esperaba con Lucy, y otra persona más.

-¡Juv- Juvia!- exclamó Natsu sorprendido

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos… Natsu Dragneel!-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5- Nuevas ilusiones

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes permanecieron unidas durante varios segundos.

Natsu, quien aun se encontraba en la entrada del recibidor, no fue capaz de hacer ningún movimiento luego de haber visto a Juvia.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer o que decir, solo se limitaba a observar a la chica, mientras esta esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Esos pequeños detalles eran los que permanecían en la mente del muchacho. La imagen de esa mujer aun seguía muy presente en su memoria a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Su hermoso cabello azul estaba a la altura de su cadera; sus ojos azules aun conservaban su brillo, reflejando la misma inocencia y ternura de un infante; su piel blanca seguía dándole ese aspecto pálido que la hacía verse bella, como su esbelta figura le hacía ver tan delicada, aunque ahora la gran diferencia era que ya se había convertido en toda una mujer.

Natsu aun seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de la recién llegada resonó en

su mente.

-¿Acaso no piensas saludarme después de todos estos años, Natsu?-

-Juvia.- susurro suavemente el aludido, en tanto que la joven se acercaba a él, envolviéndolo en

un cálido abrazo.

El peli-rosa, quien no se sorprendió ante aquel gesto, correspondió de inmediato, sintiendo una

sensación de alivio por ese contacto, por lo que sonrió de forma leve.

Gray miraba complacido la escena, algo muy diferente al caso de Lucy, quien observaba con un extraño vacio en sus ojos. Un raro sentimiento comenzaba a invadirla. Era desagradable ver a esa mujer estrechando al mayor de los hermanos, y que este último sonriera de una manera que jamás había visto. Parecía una mezcla de angustia, desilusión y molestia. Algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Pero ¿Por qué? Era algo estúpido y sin sentido, después de todo, ella parecía no sentir nada por

ese hombre, o al menos nada que pudiera interpretarse como simpatía o cariño.

En la opinión de Lucy, su cuñado era una persona arrogante, fría, egoísta; alguien que interponía sus sentimientos antes que los de otros, alguien a quien ya no le importaba nada, y que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar en cuenta a los demás; pero en lo más profundo ella sabía que nada de eso era cierto.

No hubiera hecho falta que Gray le describiera a detalle la personalidad de Natsu para que ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta de todo, y ver a través de la máscara del muchacho. El solo era un hombre al cual el sufrimiento le había obligado a cambiar y poner una barrera entre él y el mundo solo para protegerse del dolor.

El punto de vista de la rubia era cambiante en cuanto a él, puesto que en ocasiones creía odiarlo por su actitud, pero solo le bastaba verlo a los ojos para ablandarse un poco y dejarse consumir por un sentimiento que ni ella entendía.

No, no era algo que no entendiera, era algo que le costaba trabajo aceptar.

El hecho de que pensara demasiado tiempo en él, que se interesara por sus sentimientos y su dolor, y que cada vez que sus miradas se encontraran provocando que ella se estremeciera, solo podían significar una cosa.

Simplemente no podía creer que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ese hombre.

Lucy sacudió suavemente su cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esas locas ideas, para luego

recuperar su semblante apacible.

Después de segundos que parecieron eternos, Juvia y Natsu rompieron el abrazo, conservando solo las sonrisas de sus rostros.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí.- dijo por fin el mayor de los Dragneel.

-A mi también.- contesto su amiga.

-Hermano, ordene que se sirviera el desayuno. ¿Por qué no te adelantas junto con Juvia? Lucy y yo iremos enseguida.- expresó Gray mientras se alejaba con su prometida.

Natsu encogió sus hombros y sonrió como gesto de resignación, para luego caminar hacia el comedor

junto con su amiga, con quien mantenía una simple y agradable conversación.

Al llegar a su destino, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco, borrando sus expresiones

alegres.

Los ojos de la peli-azul reflejaron rencor y repulsión al ver que Lisanna esperaba sentada en la mesa.

La esposa de Igneel se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa volver a verte Juvia! En verdad creí que ya te había sacado de mí

camino. Dime, Natsu ¿es que acaso ya encontraste mi reemplazo en tu amiguita?-

-¡Ahórrate tus comentarios Lisanna! ¿O debo decir… señora Dragneel?-

-¡Ya basta!- intervino el muchacho, tomando a la chica de los hombros para intentar

tranquilizarla.

Las dos mujeres se miraban con odio, permaneciendo en el mismo sitio de su discusión. Si seguían de esa manera era seguro que llamarían la atención de los otros miembros de la familia, que por suerte aun no se encontraban ahí.

El joven presiono suavemente los hombros de su compañera, provocando que ella lo mirara. Una

vez que capto su atención, el dirigió una mirada de suplica a la muchacha, quien entendió el mensaje sin la necesidad de palabras.

Juvia suspiro para calmarse, luego se dejo guiar por su amigo hasta el comedor.

Al pasar a lado de su madrastra, Natsu le dio un último mensaje.

-Se quedara a desayunar con nosotros, así que por tu bien espero que te comportes.-

-¡No tienes que recordármelo, estúpido!- respondió Lisanna en un susurro.

Algunos minutos después, Gray y Lucy llegaron al comedor, siendo alcanzados luego por Igneel, quien recibió gustoso a la invitada.

Poco a poco el ambiente fue perdiendo la tensión que había minutos antes. Juvia comenzó a conversar tranquilamente, obteniendo la atención de los hermanos, sobre todo del mayor, quien la

escuchaba a detalle manteniendo una leve expresión de alegría.

Lucy se mantenía distraída, ignorando por completo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De

vez en cuando, Gray le hacía regresar a la realidad con su voz, provocando que ella sonriera

apenada, y más aún porque en ocasiones su mirada se encontraba con la de Natsu.

El ensimismamiento de su prometida no era algo que pasaba desapercibido para Gray, quien inmediatamente trato de obtener su atención.

-Lucy ¿sucede algo?-

-No. No es nada.-

-Has estado muy distraída durante toda la conversación.-

-Discúlpame, estaba pensando en algunas cosas respecto a la boda.-

-Sabes que no debes preocuparte por eso- dijo Gray con una tierna sonrisa -Afortunadamente tenemos quien nos apoye en esto.-

-Sí, tienes razón.- contesto Lucy tratando de corresponder al gesto de su novio.

La rubia dio un pequeño suspiro para dejar de pensar un poco en lo que la perturbaba, así que decidió entrar en conversación.

-¿Qué tal te van las cosas en el hospital, Juvia?-

-Muy bien. Gracias a la ayuda de Gray varios de nuestros pacientes han mejorado mucho.-

-Es bueno que tú y el doctor Makarov estén para apoyarlo. Se los agradezco.-

-¡Tonterías Lucy! Todo lo que Gray ha logrado es únicamente mérito suyo.- contesto la otra chica.

-Eso me recuerda…- interrumpió el aludido -… que debo ir al hospital. No quisiera llegar tarde.-

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos. Lisanna e Igneel se disculparon y se retiraron una vez que terminaron, en tanto los jóvenes salían de la mansión.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado de la visita, Juvia.- dijo Gray antes de despedirse y tomar la mano de su novia -Nosotros nos retiramos.-

-Gracias Gray. Nos veremos mañana en el hospital.-

Natsu y su amiga hicieron un ademan para despedirse de la pareja. Una vez que quedaron solos, el peli-rosa dio media vuelta para dirigirse al interior de su hogar.

-¿También tienes que irte?- cuestiono el muchacho a la chica sin voltear a verla.

-No. He pedido permiso para ausentarme del hospital el día de hoy. Por fortuna tu hermano

es un buen médico, y no tendrá problemas para suplirme.-

-Si es por mí, no tenías que hacerlo.-

-No asistir al trabajo para visitar a un viejo amigo no lo considero un desperdicio. Si hubiera

podido habría venido antes, pero como ya te explique, estuve fuera del país por compromisos

de trabajo, y de no haber sido por tu hermano no me habría enterado de tu regreso.-

-No tenía ánimo para ver a nadie.-

-Lo sé. También Gray me lo dijo.-

-Veo que Gray te tiene enterada de muchas cosas.-

-Y no lo culpo. Después de todo, está muy preocupado por ti.-

Natsu se llevo una mano a la frente en señal de fastidio, provocando que Juvia suspirara

cansada.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? Creo que… hay muchas de las que debemos hablar.- expreso la chica mientras extendía una de sus manos para que Natsu la tomara.

El joven la miró con inseguridad, pero segundos después su mirada se encontró con los

hermosos ojos azules de su amiga. Luego, poco a poco, el peli-rosa estiro su mano para

tomar la de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-De acuerdo.-

Sin más, ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar por el jardín para llegar a la salida de la

mansión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche comenzaba a caer. Después del trabajo, Gray se dirigía en su vehículo junto con Lucy para llevarla a su casa.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero a pesar de eso el silencio no representaba incomodidad para los

jóvenes.

La rubia miraba por su ventana. Lucía distraída, había permanecido así desde esa mañana.

Para el muchacho, ese detalle no pasaba desapercibido, pero decidió no decir nada, hasta

ese momento, cuando la actitud de su prometida termino intrigándolo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Gray sacando a Lucy de su distracción.

-No. Es solo que últimamente han sucedido muchas cosas, y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.-

-Sí, lo sé. Y aun espero que sucedan más de ahora en adelante.-

-¿Lo dices por tu hermano?- El joven sonrió divertido, mientras que Lucy sentía una extraña y dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

La chica bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar un poco su tristeza, la cual aun no sabía cómo interpretar. Permaneció pensativa algunos minutos más.

Por algún motivo aun desconocido para ella, la relación que Natsu mantenía con Juvia le intrigaba.

Tenía varios meses de conocer a esa mujer, ambas solían llevar una relación cordial y respetuosa, pero no podía considerarla una amiga todavía.

Pero el hecho que le sorprendía, era el trato que tenia hacia con el mayor de los hermanos, lo cual le había hecho sospechar que entre ellos dos podía existir algo, y hasta llego a especular que ella podía ser la causa de que el joven se hubiera ido lejos, aunque al reflexionarlo durante más tiempo termino desechando la idea.

No podía seguir pensando mas, las dudas comenzaban a invadirla y a crearle desesperación. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas, por lo que, después de titubear un rato, decidió comentarlo con Gray.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Gray?-

-Por supuesto.- respondió el aludido tranquilamente

-¿Por qué le has pedido ayuda a Juvia?-

Gray miro levemente sorprendido a Lucy, aunque no dudo en contestar enseguida a su

cuestionamiento.

-Por qué… creo que ella es la única persona que puede ayudar a mi hermano. Verás, como ya te

había dicho antes, Juvia es amiga nuestra desde que éramos pequeños, pero por ser de la misma edad, la relación entre ella y mi hermano ha sido más estrecha. Natsu confía mucho en ella, siempre ha sido su mejor amiga. Aunque, poco tiempo antes de que él se marchara ellos dos se distanciaron y no volvieron a verse hasta ahora.

Nunca supe la razón de eso, pero… sé muy bien que mi hermano no es una persona rencorosa, y que tendría muchos deseos de verla, al igual que ella.-

-Natsu y ella… ¿tuvieron algo que ver?- cuestiono temerosa Lucy

-No lo sé, aunque, sinceramente no lo creo. Ella siempre ha sentido algo por él, pero, creo que para mi hermano ella solo es una buena amiga.-

Después de esas palabras, Lucy sintió una tranquilidad inexplicable, y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, aunque eso solo fue durante breves instantes, ya que Gray volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Sabes? Juvia… fue la primera mujer de la que estuve enamorado.- confesó Gray con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios -Eso fue cuando era un adolescente, y lo que ahora siento por ella es una gran admiración. Aunque, recuerdo que en ese entonces llegue a sentir celos de mi propio hermano, y lo único que deseo ahora es que el valore el amor que Juvia siente por él.-

Al escuchar esa declaración, la rubia volvió a caer en la confusión.

¿Por qué no podía compartir los deseos de Gray?¿Por qué no podía evitar angustiarse cuando pensaba en Natsu?

Giro su vista hacia la ventana del auto nuevamente, perdiéndose otra vez en sus pensamientos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsu y Juvia caminaban por una calle iluminada por una tenue luz. De vez en cuando él hacia un comentario que provocaba que la chica sonriera alegre.

No había duda de que estaban pasando un momento agradable.

De pronto, ambos se detuvieron frente a una de las casas. Juvia se apresuro a abrir la puerta de la valla que cercaba la vivienda, luego invito a su amigo a entrar.

Los jóvenes permanecieron algunos segundos en la entrada. La chica no hizo ningún intento de abrir la puerta, queriendo así prolongar la despedida.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Natsu.- expresó la peli-azul

-Sabes que no tienes que agradecerlo.-

-Espero que podamos tener citas como está más seguido.-

-De acuerdo, lo que digas.- respondió el muchacho con un leve sonrojo.

Los dos permanecieron callados después de su breve charla. Parecía que ambos tenían deseos

de hablar sobre algo importante, pero ninguno logro pronunciar una palabra.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, por lo que Juvia fue la primera en acabar con la situación.

-Bien, es tarde y mañana debo ir al hospital. Será mejor que entre.-

-Sí, nos veremos después.-

La chica deposito un beso en la mejilla del joven Dragneel como despedida, después entro rápidamente a su hogar, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta fue llamada de nuevo por el peli-rosa.

-¡Juvia, espera!- La aludida salió de nueva cuenta para encontrarse con él.

-¿Qué sucede, Natsu?-

-Yo… desde hace mucho he querido decirte algo.-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste, y sin embargo yo no quise escucharte. Todo el tiempo trataste

de advertirme acerca de Lisanna, y yo… te lastime mucho aquel día.-

Sin perder un segundo más, la mujer posó uno de sus dedos en la boca del muchacho, impidiéndole el seguir hablando.

-¡Basta Natsu! Sé muy bien lo que quieres decir y no es necesario que lo hagas.-

-Esto ha estado atormentándome desde hace años ¿sabes?- dijo el joven liberándose con cuidado de la presión que ejercían los dedos sobre sus labios.

-No deseo que sientas culpabilidad, y tampoco quiero que esa sea la razón por la que estas

conmigo ahora.-

-No, esa no es la razón. Tú sabes lo que significas para mí y es por eso que me siento mal por lo que hice aquel día. Trataste de protegerme, pero yo creí que solo actuabas así porque estabas celosa. Estaba equivocado. Perdóname.-

Juvia se mantuvo en silencio, limpiando unas pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, para luego esforzarse en sonreír un poco.

-Tú… no estabas tan equivocado después de todo. Nunca ha sido un secreto el hecho de que yo te ame, y respeté el hecho de que tú no me correspondieras. Pero, al aparecer Lisanna en tu vida, pude darme cuenta de sus intenciones, y me lleno de rabia el hecho de que dejaste de ponerme atención. Ella lo era todo para ti, y no pude evitar sentir celos. Por eso trate de separarte de ella a cualquier costo, y sé que yo también te hice daño. Al final, puede que ninguno de los dos estuviera equivocado. Así que no tienes que disculparte.-

Natsu sintió dolor en el pecho al ver a su amiga derramar algunas lagrimas, por lo que se acerco a ella y posó una de sus manos en el rostro de ella, limpiando con sus dedos las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Juvia se sonrojo ante aquel inesperado acto, y en un impulso, se aferro al cuerpo del muchacho abrazándolo con fuerza, a lo que le correspondió enseguida.

-Me da rabia… el hecho de que no hayas sido tu la mujer de la que me enamorara.- dijo Natsu mientras estrechaba a la chica -Pero… no se puede mandar sobre los sentimientos.-

-Déjame estar a tu lado, no me importa que no me ames aún. Puede que con el tiempo llegues a

enamorarte de mí. Quiero hacerte olvidar tu sufrimiento, lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz.-

-No sería justo engañarnos así, y mucho menos para ti. No quiero lastimarte. Además, hace tiempo que jure no volver a amar a nadie otra vez. El amor te hace vulnerable, y al final solo te destruye. Es por eso que ya no me siento capaz de corresponder al amor de otra persona. Lo siento.-

La peli-azul deshizo lentamente el abrazo para mirar al joven, después le acaricio una de las mejillas

con ternura.

-Confió en que algún día puedas olvidarlo todo y vuelvas a confiar. Te esperare hasta entonces.-

El muchacho bajo la mirada mientras sonreía con tristeza, para después dar media vuelta y

caminar hacia la salida con lentitud.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Debes ir a trabajar mañana.-

-Si.- respondió ella en un susurro, en tanto solo lo veía alejarse.

Natsu se mantuvo pensativo durante todo el camino hasta llegar a su hogar, y aun ahí se mantenía en el mismo estado, hasta que al subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación se encontró a Gray saliendo de la propia.

El menor de los hermanos esbozo una leve sonrisa al ver al recién llegado.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué tal tu cita, hermano?- cuestiono Gray divertido

El mayor pareció ignorar la pregunta, y solo se limitó a seguir caminando a su destino. Una vez

que abrió la puerta de su recamara se detuvo y suspiro con cansancio.

-Supongo… que bien.- dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Después, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama, colocándose boca arriba y llevando ambos

brazos detrás de su cabeza.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, pero había algo más que rondaba por su mente.

Por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en ella . La mujer que captó su atención con una sola sonrisa. No podía negar que le encantaba verla, y su belleza lo cautivaba, pero en ocasiones creía odiarla porque despertaba en el ese sentimiento que el mismo deseaba evitar.

Además, Lucy Heartfilia era una mujer prohibida para él y eso hacía que odiara más la situación.

Pero ¿Qué representaba ella en su vida. ¿Era solo una obsesión?¿O acaso esa chica representaba para él una nueva ilusión?

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos que cruzaron su mente antes de que el muchacho cerrara los ojos y quedara dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6- Extraña convivencia

Natsu sonreía levemente mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos debido al contacto con la luz solar, aunque ese hecho parecía no perjudicar al agradable ambiente en el que se encontraba.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para que oscureciera, y en realidad, no le importaba. Podría estar ahí bastante tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía de aquella chica que estaba sentada frente a él, en una de las mesas del enorme jardín.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban conversando, todo era tan ameno que no se había tomado la molestia de mirar el reloj.

Luego de unos segundos, el muchacho ya no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en nada más, ya que, después de tomar un poco de agua de su vaso, volvió a escuchar la voz de la joven.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu conclusión acerca del libro?-

-¿Romeo y Julieta?- cuestionó Natsu para asegurarse, recibiendo de la chica una señal de

afirmación -Un libro demasiado comercial, con una historia romántica demasiado melosa, pero con un buen conflicto planteado.- respondió el peli-rosa tajante.

-Hasta ahora no he encontrado un libro del cual puedas darme una buena opinión.- respondió ella en fingido tono de reproche.

-Por supuesto que los hay. Es solo que la bibliografía que mencionas es bastante pobre.- se defendió el mayor de los Dragneel con seriedad.

-De acuerdo, entonces mencióname alguno.-

-Uno de mis favoritos es "Grandes esperanzas" de Dickens. Contiene una buena trama, los personajes son psicológicamente convincentes y el conflicto amoroso me parece… bastante realista e interesante.-

-¡Vaya! Al fin compruebo que no todo en este mundo te desagrada.- dijo la muchacha entre una pequeña risa.

-Hablas como si yo fuese un amargado.-

-Lo que pasa… es que eres un poco extraño, y… ciertamente complicado.-

Natsu suspiro un poco antes de esbozar nuevamente una sonrisa.

-Trataré de tomar eso como un cumplido… Lucy.-

La aludida no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de que aquella charla sobre obras literarias ya se había extendido bastante ella aun conservaba su interés. Le agradaba, y aun más porque sabía que de ese modo se acercaba más a él y comenzaba a conocerlo mejor. Resultaba una interesante experiencia descubrir más acerca de él, de lo que le agradaba y lo que no, de las cosas que le inquietaban y de lo que le hacía sentir bien. Todo eso le permitía indagar sobre aquel hombre y era algo que de verdad disfrutaba.

Después de pensarlo un poco, un raro sentimiento la invadió. Las cosas habían cambiado de un modo extraordinario. Jamás se imagino a ella misma sosteniendo una agradable

conversación con Natsu, ni siquiera aunque en el fondo supiera que él no era una mala persona, lo único que sucedía era que les resultaba difícil convivir tanto a uno como a otro, pero todo cambio en una sola tarde hacía poco más de una semana, misma que volvía súbitamente a la mente de la rubia.

Flash back

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y el jardín de la mansión Dragneel se iluminaba con la tenue luz de algunos faroles.

Por algún motivo aun desconocido, ese era el momento predilecto del día para Natsu, quien se había forjado ya la costumbre de pasear por los jardines, en busca de un poco de tranquilidad, la cual solo la encontraba en ese lugar.

Caminaba distraído, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de aquel hermoso atardecer. Suspiro con serenidad. Por breves instantes podía sentir que se olvidaba de todo; de Lisanna, de su padre, y todo lo que lo agobiaba.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, dejando que el viento soplara sobre su cara y alborotara un poco su cabello. Luego, abrió los ojos desconcertado, ya que la brisa le había hecho llegar un agradable y familiar aroma, la fragancia de la persona que había estado atormentando sus pensamientos desde hacía varios días.

Giro su rostro, hasta que su mirada la encontró. Ahí estaba Lucy, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal, donde, después de llegar, se detuvo. Permaneció algunos minutos así dudando si tocar o no el timbre, como si por alguna extraña razón ella evitara entrar.

Después de tanto titubear, la rubia finalmente se alejó de la puerta, dando media vuelta para

retirarse. Y fue entonces cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

Los achocolatados ojos de la chica derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas, delatando su tristeza, la cual deseaba ocultar.

El, por su parte, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al verla así. No soportaba ver llorar a una mujer, y mucho menos a ella, quien sin ninguna razón o explicación le agradaba bastante. A pesar de que el mismo se oponía, algo en su interior le obligaba a ir hacia ella, y buscar la forma de mitigar su dolor. Finalmente accedió a sus impulsos y se dirigió hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Lucy, apresuró su paso para abandonar el lugar, mientras su angustia se hacía cada vez más evidente, en tanto Natsu trataba de alcanzarla.

Ya que la tuvo a una mínima distancia, la tomó de los hombros haciendo que ella se girara.

La chica no dijo nada por aquel acto, no estaba de humor para reprochar nada, solo podía seguir derramando más llanto, mientras el muchacho la miraba confuso.

-¿Quieres explicarme… que haces en mi casa en este estado?- pregunto el peli-rosa en su habitual tono sereno, mismo que Lucy interpreto en ese momento como amable.

-Solo… venia a buscar a Gray, pero…- la joven no concluyo con su respuesta, haciendo que Natsu suspirara cansado.

-Deberías saber que él no está aquí ahora.-

-No. No lo sé. Durante estos últimos días Gray se ha comportado muy extraño. No me permite verlo cuando está en el hospital, no me llama, no me busca. Es como si quisiera evitarme. Por eso he venido a buscarlo aquí. Deseo hablar con él.-

-No te preocupes. No tengo idea de por qué Gray actué así, pero te aseguro… que no es culpa tuya. ¿Lo entiendes?-

Una vez que termino con su explicación, el mayor de los hermanos soltó a la rubia de su agarre.

Ella, por su parte, limpio sus lágrimas intentando tranquilizarse.

Natsu se relajo al verla más calmada, por lo que poco a poco se alejo de ella, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas del jardín que estaba próxima a ellos. Después, se dejó caer con pesadez en uno de los asientos, para luego cruzarse de brazos y permanecer con un aire pensativo.

Lucy lo miró confundida, sintiéndose como fuera de la realidad. Las acciones de ese hombre eran

demasiado impulsivas e impredecibles. En otras ocasiones le había tratado como si la odiara, pero ahora, parecía que se había esforzado por no verla llorar, aunque su forma de consolarla era demasiado inusual, pero no podía negar que esas palabras le habían hecho sentir muy bien, y aun más la preocupación que el demostraba.

La muchacha aun no dejaba a un lado sus pensamientos, cuando la voz del joven le hizo

distraerse.

-Será muy cansado que lo esperes de pie, así que puedes tomar asiento… aquí a mi lado.- dijo

Natsu señalando una de las sillas que estaba junto a él.

Ante aquella invitación, la chica no pudo más que trazar una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se acercaba hasta el hermano de su prometido.

-Gracias. De verdad… eres muy amable.- dijo Lucy haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara levemente y desviara su mirada.

-Tonta, no tienes nada que agradecer.- susurro el peli-rosa fingiendo molestia.

Ella sonrió aun más, sintiendo como su tristeza desaparecía poco a poco.

Luego, un agradable silencio surgió. Ambos veían como el sol se ocultaba lentamente, y parecían disfrutarlo.

Después de varios minutos, las miradas de los jóvenes volvieron a encontrarse. La chica sonrió de una manera tierna, ablandando la dura expresión del mayor de los hermanos.

Él mismo se sorprendía del efecto que ella podía tener en él con ese simple acto. Se sentía molesto, vulnerable y frágil, pero aun así, le agradaba.

La imagen de ella invadía su mente, como una exquisita y agobiante tortura.

No supo en qué momento sucedió, solo sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse de

ese sentimiento. El sentimiento que desde hacía mucho tiempo él deseaba evitar.

Pero era algo prohibido. Ella era la prometida de su hermano, la mujer de una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Más eso no evitó que el afecto hacia esa joven surgiera, y negarlo significaba traicionarse a sí mismo.

Y con esos pensamientos, Natsu rompió el encanto del momento. Su semblante se volvió sombrío, reflejando la misma seriedad de siempre.

Su primer impulso fue alejarse de la chica, por lo que se levanto de su asiento sin previo aviso,

confundiéndola.

-Debo irme. Tengo… asuntos que atender- dijo Natsu fingiendo una excusa.

El joven Dragneel dio media vuelta para retirarse, no sin antes notar como ella miraba tristemente

hacia el suelo.

Sintió remordimiento, pero permanecer más tiempo ahí significaba su perdición. Estaba

decidido a irse, pero un suave agarre a su mano derecha lo hizo detenerse.

Volvió a girarse, encontrando a Lucy sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. De nuevo la desolación se reflejaba en su rostro, acompañado de algunas lágrimas, haciendo que la culpabilidad de Natsu se incrementara.

El muchacho se arrodilló frente a la silla, quedando a la altura de la rubia, mientras que

con su mano libre levantaba la cara de ella.

-No quiero estar sola. No quiero… que tú también me dejes.- musitó la joven entre

sollozos.

Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de esa mujer fue suficiente para destrozar la fuerte voluntad

de Natsu, quien después de limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos de la chica, volvió a tomar asiento.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta, sin apartar su vista de la joven.

-Eres una niña muy difícil ¿lo sabías?-

-Gracias- susurró Lucy mientras una nueva sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Ya te dije… que no tienes nada que agradecer.- contestó el peli-rosa con tranquilidad.

El muchacho sonrió también, pero ese gesto era más una señal de resignación. Si esa era obra del destino, no estaba dispuesto a oponerse a él.

Las tímidas palabras de ella iniciaron una conversación, y con solo ese acto, la brecha que existía entre ellos poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer.

Fin de flash back

Había pasado más de una semana desde ese agradable encuentro, y desde aquel día sus "citas" se volvieron diarias. Ella lo visitaba desde la tarde, y todo terminaba cuando Gray llegaba a casa por la noche.

El tiempo comenzaba a parecerles escaso para estar con juntos, puesto que ambos disfrutaban

de la compañía mutua.

Un sentimiento de felicidad invadía a la joven el recordar el día en que todo había cambiado entres ellos, por lo que inconscientemente sonreía, mientras Natsu la llamaba, extrañado por su semblante.

-Lucy ¿sigues aquí?- cuestiono el joven en tono de broma

-Lo siento.-

-Has estado muy distraída mientras hablábamos.-

-He estado pensando en muchas cosas. Como el hecho… de que tú y Gray sean tan diferentes.-

-Eso ha sido así desde que éramos niños.-

-Es extraño que a pesar de la admiración que te tiene, haya muy pocas similitudes entre Gray y tú.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Natsu frunciendo el seño.

-El carácter de ambos es muy opuesto, y… también sus profesiones.-

El escritor rió con sutileza mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-El motivo de nuestras profesiones es algo que también se remonta a nuestra infancia. Supongo que Gray aun no te ha dicho porque eligió ser médico.-

Lucy negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el mayor de los hermanos continuara.

-Fue… por nuestra madre. Poco después de que Gray naciera, a ella se le diagnosticó una extraña enfermedad. Fue tratada por médicos muy reconocidos, pero ninguno pudo hacer nada, solo prolongaban su vida y su sufrimiento. Gray y yo crecimos viendo como nuestra madre moría poco a poco cada día. Eso nos deprimía, pero, Gray nunca quiso perder las esperanzas, y le prometió a mamá que se convertiría en una gran médico cuando se hiciera mayor, y que él la curaría. Cuando ella murió, llegue a pensar que el se olvidaría de su promesa, pero no fue así.-

-Lo lamento.- susurro la rubia.

-Tal vez… no debería contarte esto.-

-Yo… en realidad deseo saber más. Sobre Gray, sobre ti…-

El muchacho lanzó un suspiro casi inaudible antes de continuar.

-En cuanto a mí, la verdad es que… yo nunca pensé en llegar a ser algo. Desde niño, siempre era el mejor de mi clase. Trataba de sobresalir en todo, pero no era porque me agradara, sino porque yo era bastante complaciente con mi padre. Como sucesor de la familia, tenía la obligación de ser el mejor en todo, pero a mí no me interesaba, ni ser reconocido ni admirado, ni tampoco quedarme con la empresa familiar. Me sentía sofocado. Y fue hasta después de la muerte de mi madre que yo deje de hacer todo eso. Creo que después de eso ya nada, excepto Gray me importaba. Pero, sin darme cuenta, comencé a refugiarme demasiado en los libros. Eran mi distracción, y poco a poco también se convirtieron en mi pasión, aunque ni aun así tuve deseos de convertirme en escritor en esos momentos. Eso fue hasta después de irme a Crocus. Estaba deprimido y comencé a escribir mis historias, solo para despejar mi mente. Hasta que un buen amigo con el que vivía en esa época leyó uno de mis escritos, y me animó para seguir escribiendo. Fue así como me convertí en novelista.-

-Todo eso… debió ser duro para ti.-

-La peor parte, fue cuando se lo comunique a mi padre. Se puso furioso, y amenazo con traerme de regreso a casa, pero para ese entonces yo ya no era un hijo bueno y obediente, y ese fue otro de los motivos por los que me distancie de mi familia.-

-Me desconcierta un poco que tu padre no se sienta orgulloso de ti.-

-De alguna manera puedo entenderlo, pero aun así no lo acepto. En cambio, Gray creció con una educación diferente a la mía, a pesar de ser hermanos. Nuestro padre nunca tuvo ningún interés en que él fuera el heredero. El más bien era el hijo al que podía mimar y consentir por ser el más pequeño, mientras que yo debía ser un ejemplo de rectitud. El hijo al que podía presionar y manipular.-

-Creo que tu percepción acerca de tu padre es demasiado fría.-

-Lo que sucede es que no lo conoces como yo.-

Después de una plática tan tensa. Algunos minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes.

Lucy trataba de asimilar y entender todo lo que había escuchado. Ahora que conocía más sobre la vida del muchacho sentía que podía entenderlo aun mejor. Pero sobre todo, agradecía la confianza que el comenzaba a tenerle. Le hacía pensar que el comenzaba a aceptarla como una parte importante en su vida.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza, recriminándose a sí misma por sus pensamientos. Sentía que estaba siendo precipitada en sus conclusiones, además de que el hecho de pensar así le hacía sentir culpable. Culpable, porque de verdad deseaba eso. Deseaba ser importante para él, porque para ella él lo era.

Tenía que aceptarlo y el hecho de que ella se reprochara por su "traición" no iba a cambiar nada. Ahora que comenzaba a ser una parte activa de su vida no podía negar que el significaba algo para ella, aunque aun no podía definir con exactitud qué.

Solo sabía que al estar con él, una parte de ella misma se sentía completa, tranquila, algo similar

a lo que sentía con Gray, pero con más intensidad.

Y tan solo el pensar en ello le producía miedo. Miedo de pensar que se estaba enamorando de él.

El silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo para la chica, ya que solo le hacía pensar en cosas que ella no deseaba reflexionar, por lo que agradeció al cielo cuando el joven volvió a dirigirse a ella.

-Lucy… muchas gracias… por escucharme.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- respondió la aludida, empleando las mismas palabras que el le dijera ese día.

Ambos sonrieron con timidez, y un nuevo silencio se formo entre ellos.

Ahora era Natsu quien se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Estar con esa joven solo le hacía sentir algo extraño.

Su mente encontraba una agradable paz que él deseaba conservar por siempre, pero contradictoriamente su corazón latía con emoción, haciéndole sentir vivo y feliz.

En esa mujer había encontrado algo más que simple belleza. Ella era amable, inteligente y divertida, aunque en realidad el pudo darse cuenta de alguna de esas cualidades desde su primer encuentro.

Su personalidad le agrado desde poco después de conocerla, pero él debía mantener su distancia y estar a la defensiva por la misma razón de que ella le simpatizaba, y el no podía permitirse eso.

Se molestaba con él mismo por ese motivo. Sentía que estaba comportándose como un adolescente estúpido. Lo único que él pretendía era mantener su barrera con el mundo, y no admitirse poder sentir afecto hacia otra mujer.

No más. Ya no estaba dispuesto a sufrir de nuevo. Sus sentimientos ya estaban demasiado heridos, y no deseaba pasar otra vez por aquella experiencia. Por eso, estar con Lucy le hacía sentir extraño.

Feliz y molesto a la vez. Pero esa rabia solo podía sentirla contra el mismo, por ser tan vulnerable.

Pero después de todo, era humano, y no podía olvidarse completamente de sus emociones.

Natsu cerró los ojos un par de segundos, después giro su vista para encontrarse con la de ella.

El intercambio de miradas era intenso. No había necesidad de decir palabras, además de que

ninguno tenía nada que decir.

El peli-rosa seguía confundido, mientras sus ojos color jade se perdían en los chocolate de ella. Sintió como pocos instantes se volvieron una eternidad, y en ese tiempo, el mundo dejo de existir para ambos.

Se miraban, y con ese acto parecía que deseaban expresar muchas cosas, mientras que los dos jóvenes deseaban indagar más en la mirada del otro.

No había ninguna razón que justificara aquel acto, pero lo cierto era que los dos lo deseaban.

Natsu pudo notar como las mejillas de Lucy adquirían una leve tonalidad roja, y sus rosados labios se entreabrían levemente, como si le costara respirar.

La chica comenzó a avergonzarse un poco por sus reacciones, pero no podía evitarlo, y menos con la vista de él muchacho sobre ella.

El contacto visual se volvía más tenso, pero ninguno de ellos deseaba evitarlo, por lo que no desviaron sus miradas.

La joven sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza al notar como el mayor de los hermanos comenzaba a acortar la distancia de sus rostros, por lo que su sonrojo aumento considerablemente.

Natsu estaba fuera de sí. Deseaba detenerse, pero su impulso era más fuerte. Se moría por besarla en ese momento. Estaban cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, tanto que podían sentir sus alientos mezclarse.

Lucy cerró sus ojos, esperando sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de él. Implorando para que acabara su tortura. Apenas sintió un leve roce, cuando se percató de que él se separaba de ella con rapidez.

Al abrir los ojos, la chica pudo vislumbrar las luces de un vehículo, por lo que entendió el motivo de la repentina reacción del joven. Completamente avergonzada, la rubia se levanto de su asiento, dirigiéndose hasta el auto para recibir a Gray, quien llegaba acompañado de Juvia.

El menor de los Dragneel esbozó una forzada sonrisa al ver a su novia acercarse, mientras que para ella, el rostro pálido del muchacho no fue ignorado.

-Gray ¿Qué te sucede?¿Estás enfermo?- cuestionó con preocupación.

-No es nada. Solo estoy algo cansado.-

-Vayamos adentro. Te acompañare a cenar y después te irás a dormir.-

Gray asintió con la cabeza, mientras se dejaba guiar por la muchacha, quien antes de entrar, dirigió su mirada hacia Natsu, quien solo se limito a sonreír con amargura debido a la frustración y encoger sus hombros.

Natsu solo pudo ver como se alejaban. Esa era la hora que más odiaba del día: cuando tenía que verla partir a los brazos de otro hombre.

Sabía que era él quien estaba de más, pero no podía evitar ese deseo que sentía por ella. Deseo por poseerla solo él. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, ni aunque el otro hombre fuera su propio hermano.

Parecía que después de mucho meditarlo estaba dispuesto a llegar a una conclusión. Quería creer

que ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero no deseaba precipitarse.

El hecho de que ella fuera una mujer a la que le confiara sus sentimientos, y a la que deseara entregarse sin reservas solo le hacían sospechar una cosa: estaba enamorado de ella.

Aun así, no podía dar cabida a ese amor. Lucy era una mujer prohibida, era la prometida de su hermano, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba mandar al diablo esa situación. El que estuviera comprometida no borraba lo que él sentía hacia ella.

Le resultaba difícil colocar en la balanza la lealtad hacia su hermano o hacia sus propios sentimientos.

Sacudió su cabeza, estaba seguro de que su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar demasiado, y ya no quería pensar más sobre el asunto, además, tenía a lado suyo a una persona que le distraía de sus pensamientos.

Juvia solo observaba a Natsu, mientras este permanecía callado y pensativo, pero minutos

después, le hizo volver a la realidad al sujetar uno de sus hombros.

-¿Podemos irnos?- pregunto Juvia.

-Si.- dijo el peli-rosa después de dar un profundo suspiro.

Y sin más, subieron a un auto, saliendo así de la mansión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy se encontraba sentada en el comedor junto a Gray.

La joven estaba distraída, tocando sus labios de manera inconsciente, haciendo latir su corazón

rápidamente recordando lo que había estado a punto de suceder entre ella y Natsu.

No estaba segura de lo que hubiera ocurrido si nadie les hubiese detenido, puesto que ambos habían deseado que fuese así, y no quería imaginar lo que habría sido si no hubiera un límite.

Se había dejado llevar, pero ¿Por qué?¿Era amor o solo pasión lo que le hubiera llevado a cometer una locura?

No se consideraba una mujer impulsiva, pero ese hombre le hacía serlo. ¿De verdad estaría enamorada de él?

Suspiro cansada. No deseaba pensar más en ello, porque de ser así, su desesperación la hubiese llevado hasta las lágrimas, y no deseaba hacerlo frente a Gray.

En tanto, el peli-negro también permanecía pensativo y distante, actitud que tenía desde hacía casi dos semanas.

Gray solo movía el tenedor de un lado a otro del plato, formando círculos, mientras su vista se fijaba en algún otro punto del lugar.

Lucy prefirió dejar de reflexionar, y centrar su atención en su prometido, quien seguía en silencio.

Sin más, la chica llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Gray, quien volteo a verla con la misma expresión de seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?- cuestiono ella en tono comprensivo

-No es nada. Solo algunos problemas en el hospital.-

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-No. Es algo que solo yo puedo resolver. Además, no quiero que sigas queriendo resolverlo todo, Lucy.-

La aludida se sintió herida por esas palabras, por lo que lentamente retiro su mano del rostro del joven y bajo la vista.

Al notar esa reacción, el joven masajeó sus sienes, sintiéndose estúpido por lastimarla. No solía comportarse así, pero en ese momento sus preocupaciones eran tan grandes que no se daba cuenta de su actitud hiriente para con ella.

"Creo que después de todo, me parezco un poco a mi hermano" pensó el muchacho segundos antes de estirar su mano para acariciar el cabello de su novia.

-Lo siento. No quise lastimarte, es solo que…- Gray no puedo terminar su frase, ya que la mano de la rubia se posó de nueva cuenta en sus labios.

-No tienes que explicarme nada. Lamento no poder ayudarte.-

-Ya has hecho demasiado preocupándote por mí.-

Hubo pocos segundos de silencio, mismos que Gray volvió a interrumpir.

-Me iré dentro de cuatro días a otro hospital fuera de la ciudad. Tengo asuntos pendientes que atender. Me demorara algo de tiempo.-

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó la rubia sin ocultar la sorpresa que le provocaba la noticia

-No estoy seguro, pero, te prometo que estaré de regreso antes de la boda.-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-No es conveniente. Además, aun hay muchas cosas que debes hacer aquí. Y ahora que lo menciono, quiero agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mi hermano. Sé que le ayuda mucho estar con otras personas.-

Lucy sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a su prometido. De nuevo se sentía como una traidora al darse cuenta de que el ignoraba los sentimientos que tanto ella como Natsu escondían profundamente. Algo que estaba muy lejos de ser simple amistad.

El hecho de que el menor de los Dragneel se levantara de su asiento para retirarse, hizo que la chica volviera a la realidad.

-Estoy muy cansado. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana temprano le daré la noticia a mi familia. Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.- musitó ella mientras lo veía alejarse.

Y sin más que decir, Gray se perdió de la vista de su prometida al subir las escaleras, mientras que ella, tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse a su hogar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya muy entrada la noche, Natsu y Juvia se dirigían en el vehículo de ella hacia la mansión Dragneel.

Su paseo había concluido sin muchas novedades, y faltaba poco para que llegaran a su destino.

Durante todo el trayecto, ninguno de los dos hizo el menor intento por entablar uno conversación decente, solo se limitaban a comentar algunas trivialidades.

Natsu permanecía en el asiento del copiloto, mirando fijamente hacia fuera de la ventanilla, en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Juvia no podía apartar su vista del muchacho, incomodándose por el silencioso ambiente.

Finalmente, la peli-azul carraspeó un poco para distraer a su acompañante, quien se giró a mirarla con un semblante de indiferencia.

-¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que… últimamente Lucy y tú parecen estarse llevando muy bien.-

-Sí, puede ser.- respondió el joven con desgano.

-Ella… es una mujer hermosa ¿no lo crees?-

El muchacho le dedico a su amiga una mirada fría después de que ella formulara la pregunta.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Juvia?-

-Puedo ver la forma como la miras, y como te comportas cuando estas junto a ella. No quiero que cometas una tontería.-

-¡No se qué estupidez estas tratando de insinuar, pero el hecho de que Lucy sea bella y pasemos un buen rato juntos no significa que vaya a acostarme con ella ¡De ser así… te habría tenido en mi cama desde hace varios años!-

Juvia bajo su rostro, lastimada por las palabras de su amigo, quien se tranquilizo casi al instante al ver la tristeza que ella reflejaba.

-Lo lamento. No debí decir eso. Soy un estúpido.- dijo mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por el cabello de la chica.

-Lo único que deseo es protegerte. Sé que aun no te has recuperado de lo que Lisanna te hizo, y no quiero que nadie más vuelva a lastimarte.-

-Te lo agradezco, pero sé cuidarme solo. Además, entre Lucy y yo no existe nada. Las charlas que tengo con ella son agradables, eso es todo.-

-Entiendo.- respondió la joven fingiendo estar convencida.

Luego, los dos volvieron a quedar callados.

Natsu meditaba sus palabras. Sabía que estaba mintiéndole a los demás, y a sí mismo, pero sus sentimientos eran algo que no podía aceptar abiertamente, y mucho menos cuando eran considerados algo prohibido.

Al llegar a su hogar, el peli-rosa se apresuro a bajar del coche, despidiéndose de su amiga desde la puerta de la entrada.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, el joven subió las escaleras con pesadez. Luego, al llegar a su habitación, se tiró a la cama, al tiempo que daba un largo suspiro.

Agradecía estar cansado, de esa manera evitaba pensar.

Poco antes de cerrar los ojos, una última imagen llego a la mente del muchacho, mientras una sonrisa se formaba inconscientemente en sus labios.

-Lucy.- susurró antes de quedar completamente dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.- Revelaciones

Lisanna bajaba por las grandes escaleras de la mansión. Aun era temprano, por lo cual todavía estaba ataviada con uno de sus camisones de dormir, mismo que cubría con una ligera bata.

Se dirigió directamente hasta el comedor, donde tomó asiento para, segundos después, ordenar que sirvieran el desayuno.

Luego de unos instantes, la joven comenzó a revisar la correspondencia de esa mañana. Leyó varios de los sobres, dejando de lado todos los que no fueran de su incumbencia, hasta que encontró uno que extrañamente había llamado su atención.

La misiva estaba dirigida al menor de sus hijastros, y aunque el origen era algo común para él, había algo que le intrigaba de aquella carta, por lo que la guardo de inmediato entre sus ropas al escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

Justo después, Gray e Igneel se encontraban en el comedor, tomando cada quien sus respectivos lugares.

El menor de los Elric esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver a la esposa de su padre.

-¿Ha llegado algo en la correspondencia para mí?- inquirió el muchacho al ver las cartas que se hallaban sobre la mesa.

-No, esta vez no hay nada para ti, Gray- respondió Lisanna tranquilamente, provocando que el rostro del peli-negro denotara cierta preocupación, lo cual despertó más la curiosidad de la mujer hacia aquella carta.

Luego de unos instantes, Igneel tomó asiento en la mesa, a lado de su esposa, a quien miraba mientras esbozaba una misteriosa sonrisa.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, los cuales parecían ser un poco incómodos para Gray, quien sentía que interrumpía algún momento íntimo de su padre y su esposa.

-Padre, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarles.- dijo el joven, rompiendo la tensión del momento.

-Me parece bien. Lisanna y yo también debemos comunicarles un asunto importante. Solo debemos esperar a que tú hermano también este presente.-

El menor frunció levemente el ceño. Sabía de antemano que Natsu nunca los acompañaría en la mesa. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que trataba de alejarse lo más posible de Lisanna y su padre, quien también estaba al tanto de esa situación, y aun sabiendo eso era extraño que solicitara su presencia.

Entonces, lo que Igneel debía comunicarles era realmente importante, y de solo pensarlo, Gray comenzó a tener un incomodo presentimiento.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Natsu suspiró profundamente entre sueños, sin poder precisar si se trataba de alivio o por el hecho de estar enamorado.

Hacía apenas pocas horas que había logrado conciliar el sueño, ya que el resto de la noche solo se mantuvo pensativo.

No podía alejar a la chica de su mente, pero a su vez, esos pensamientos solo podían hacerlo sentir culpable, puesto que no pasaba por alto el hecho de que ella era la prometida de su hermano.

Aun dormido, Natsu se aferró con fuerza a su almohada, como un acto reflejo, para mantenerse así durante varios minutos.

No pasó mucho tiempo después para que el peli-rosa despertara debido a la molesta e intensa luz que llego de golpe a sus ojos, provocando que se irritara.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- cuestionó el muchacho a una mujer de edad avanzada, miembro de la servidumbre, que se encontraba frente a su ventana, recorriendo las cortinas que la cubrían.

-Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, joven Natsu. Es solo… que su padre quiere verlo en el comedor en este momento .-

Dicho lo anterior, la anciana salió de la habitación para permitir que el muchacho se alistara.

En tanto, el peli-rosa hizo una mueca de enfado y desconcierto. Le era desagradable compartir la mesa con su padre y su esposa, quienes lo sabían de antemano, y si era así, entonces significaba que Igneel tenía algo importante de que hablarle.

Trató inútilmente de encontrar algún motivo, y la sola idea de una nueva discusión le hizo sentir un hueco en el estomago. Ya habiendo terminado de vestirse, el joven salió de su recamara, dando un profundo respiro al momento de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

La mirada de Igneel se endureció al ver al mayor de sus hijos entrar hacia el comedor principal con evidente desgano.

-¿Acaso representa una gran molestia para ti acompañar a tu familia a desayunar de vez en cuando?- cuestionó el hombre al tiempo que el muchacho tomaba asiento a lado de su hermano.

-Estoy cansado ¿quisieras dejar de gritarme un momento y decirme para qué demonios me has llamado?-

-Ya te lo he dicho. Por lo menos de vez en cuando podrías sentarte a la mesa con nosotros. Además, tal parece que todos tenemos cosas importantes que decir el día de hoy. ¿No es así, Gray?-

El aludido sonrío con amabilidad, aunque detrás de ese gesto se escondía una profunda amargura.

-¿Hay algo que debas decirnos, Gray?- preguntó Natsu con seriedad, aunque también reflejaba interés hacia el menor.

-Yo quería… avisarles que me iré dentro de tres días… a un hospital fuera del país.-

-¿A otro hospital? ¿Por qué?- expresó Igneel con un poco de alteración.

-El Doctor Makarov me ha recomendado a un hospital de América donde se lleva a cabo un proyecto experimental en el cual desea que participe.-

-¿De cuánto tiempo estás hablando?- interrumpió Natsu escondiendo su preocupación en su semblante sereno.

-Un mes, aproximadamente. Tengo pensado volver un par de semanas antes de la boda.-

-¿Se lo has dicho a Lucy?- inquirió de nuevo el mayor de los hermanos.

-Sí, ella ya lo sabe, pero creo… que no está muy satisfecha con eso. Lucy debe entender que esto es importante para mi profesión. Si viajo a otros sitios podré adquirir más experiencia y conocer otras cosas.-

Natsu guardo silencio. Estaba preocupado por la chica, y más aun, el hecho de que su hermano se alejara le provocaba un extraño sentimiento. Después de lo que había estado a punto de suceder la noche anterior, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante ella, además de que ya ambos sabían que la presencia de Gray ya no les perturbaría.

¿Podría todo eso afectar la relación que habían logrado forjar hasta ese momento? El peli-rosa tuvo que dejar de lado sus pensamientos al ser llamado por Gray.

-Hermano ¿me estas escuchando?-

-Lo lamento. Me distraje un momento.-

-Entonces ¿crees que puedas hacerme el favor de estar al pendiente de Lucy mientras estoy fuera?-

-¿Por qué me estas pidiendo eso a mí?- cuestionó Natsu sorprendido, luchando por ocultar el hecho de que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

-Es porque Lucy y su madre no se frecuentan mucho, y después de mi, tu eres la persona a la que ella le tiene más confianza… y yo también.- dijo el menor con una pequeña sonrisa. -Me preocupa que este sola.-

-De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda. Recuerda que no suelo ser niñera de nadie.- contestó el mayor con resignación.

-Gracias hermano.-

Natsu solo asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía miserable por el hecho de que aun era objeto de la confianza de su joven hermano, cuando el no sentía merecerla. Se consideraba a sí mismo un traidor desde el momento en el que había puesto sus ojos en ella, pero eso era algo que no podía evitar.

El sabía mejor que nadie que no se podía mandar sobre los sentimientos, y esa fue la lección que su relación con Lisanna le había dejado.

Luego de unos instantes, Igneel carraspeó, ganando así la atención de sus hijos.

-Aun hay algo que nosotros deseamos decirles.- dijo el padre levantándose de su asiento junto con su esposa. - Lisanna y yo hemos recibido una maravillosa noticia, que sin duda va a cambiar las vidas de todos nosotros.-

De nuevo, una sonrisa de complicidad adorno el rostro del jefe de la familia y de su compañera, intrigando a los jóvenes presentes.

-Estoy embarazada.- dijo Lisanna al fin. - Igneel y yo vamos a ser padres.-

Lo siguiente fue un incomodo silencio. El anuncio tomó por sorpresa a los hermanos, de quienes no salía ninguna palabra.

La sonrisa de Gray se congelo, mientras que el semblante de Natsu se ensombrecía.

-¡Vaya! Yo… de verdad… no se qué decir. ¡Los felicito!- articuló Gray aun en medio de su propia confusión.

-¿Tu no vas a decir nada Natsu?- preguntó el padre, sin notar que el aludido hacia hasta lo imposible por controlar su ira.

-¿Acaso… de verdad te interesa lo que pueda opinar?-

-¡Vamos Natsu! No comiences un drama. Por supuesto que me interesa lo que opines. Eres mi hijo.-

-En ese caso…- comenzó el peli-rosa levantándose de su silla y alzando una copa de vino tinto. - Espero que tu nuevo hijo no resulte una desilusión como yo lo fui, y que logre ser el heredero que siempre esperaste tener.-

Dicho aquello, el muchacho bebió con rapidez el contenido de la copa, para luego arrojarla al suelo. Después, sin decir más, abandonó el lugar dejando a un furioso Igneel y a un confundido Gray, quien opto por retirarse también, casi al momento en que su hermano lo hizo.

A los pocos minutos, el sonido de una puerta siendo azotada resonó por toda la mansión.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Levy suspiro con cansancio, mirando el florero sobre su escritorio, que desde hacía varias semanas no resguardaba ninguna flor.

Gajeel había estado ignorándola desde aquel día en que rechazo su cita por última vez. Ya no insistía con eso, ni le hacía llegar regalos costosos, ni siquiera esas rosas que a ella tanto le agradaban, aunque deseara ocultarlo.

Nada de eso era lo que la chica deseaba. Lo único que ella quería era no ser vista por ese hombre como una mujer más, y aunque su acoso tampoco le agradaba, el hecho de que el la ignorara no le hacía nada bien.

La joven McGarden decidió salir de su distracción y comenzó a ocuparse de su trabajo. En tanto, Gajeel miraba satisfecho desde la puerta de su oficina, desde donde discretamente la observaba. Luego se adentro a su despacho, sonriendo con descaro.

-Deseo ver cuánto tiempo más logra resistir. Estoy seguro de que no le soy indiferente como ella asegura.-

-Parece que la situación te divierte.- aseguro con seriedad Jellal Fernandes, socio y viejo amigo de Redfox.

-Si te soy sincero, así es.-

-De sobra sabes que no estoy conforme con eso. De saber que Levy tendría que pasar por esto, jamás la habría traído a trabajar como tu subordinada, pero ella tiene bastantes necesidades. Su madre está enferma y necesita atenciones que ella se esfuerza por pagar.-

-Ya había escuchado de eso. ¡Pero vamos! Dices todo esto como si trabajar conmigo fuera un infierno.-

-¿Sabes? Nunca he estado en desacuerdo con tu promiscua vida amorosa. Jamás te he juzgado por eso, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que quieras integrar a Levy a tu "colección". Sabes que ella es diferente a cualquiera de las mujerzuelas con las que has estado.-

-Y eso es lo que más me atrae de ella.-

-¡Demonios Gajeel!¡Si tan solo la dejaras tranquila!-

-¿Para qué? Creí que ella ya te había rechazado hace tiempo. ¿Acaso piensas que te aceptará solo porque me aleje de ella?-

-Es verdad que me rechazo, pero ahora solo procuro su bienestar, y no quiero que la hagas sufrir.-

-No haré nada que ella no deseé. Puedo asegurarte que tarde o temprano ella me aceptara por voluntad propia, y eso ni tú podrás evitarlo.-

Fernandes apretó los dientes en señal de impotencia.

Estaba enterado del gran amor que la peli-azul le profesaba a Gajeel, y eso le hacía morirse de indignación y de celos, puesto que él no era el dueño de ese afecto. Más, por el bien de ella aceptaba la situación, y él se conformaba con protegerla a distancia.

-Gajeel ¿tienes idea de cuantos años llevamos siendo amigos?- cuestionó Jellal provocando que Redfox arqueara una ceja.

-Poco más de quince años, desde que comencé a trabajar para tu padre, siendo apenas un adolescente.-

-Sabes que te aprecio; has sido como un hermano para mí. Pero ahora solo quiero advertirte… que no te atrevas a dañar a Levy.-

-¿O qué harías?- pregunto el joven de cabello negro en tono desafiante.

-No lo sé, pero puedo asegurarte que el hecho de que nuestra amistad terminara sería lo de

menos.-

Sin más, el peli-azul salió del despacho, mientras su amigo lo miraba alejarse, con un extraño gesto que denotaba diversión, pero a la vez reflejaba provocación.

-Veamos… quien es el que logra llegar más lejos, Fernandes.-

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Lucy bajó con tristeza la mirada al encontrarse con el gran edificio perteneciente al hospital. Su mirada se notaba apagada, mientras ella se hundía en su frustración.

Después de lo sucedido el día anterior, había logrado armarse de valor para ver a Natsu, pero al acudir a la mansión esa mañana, el no había querido recibirla.

Insistió tanto en verlo, pero su voluntad de verlo se esfumó cuando escuchó al joven gritar molesto a la empleada que fue a llamarlo. Supo que él estaba inquieto e irritado, y le intrigaba la razón de su recaída.

Por eso optó por el único recurso que le quedaba: hablar con Gray para saber lo ocurrido.

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, esperando encontrar a su prometido rápidamente.

Luego de cruzar uno de los corredores, la chica se encontró con Juvia, quien le miraba de una manera algo hostil.

-¡Hola, Juvia! Me alegra verte.- saludó Lucy con un poco de timidez.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió la aludida con tono seco.

-¿Sabes… si es posible que hable con Gray?-

-Puedes esperarlo fuera de su consultorio. En estos momentos se encuentra atendiendo algunas llamadas.-

-Gracias.- expresó la más joven, poniéndole fin a la incómoda charla.

Después, Lucy se disponía a seguir su camino, cuando fue detenida por la voz de Juvia.

-¿Trataste de verlo?- cuestionó la amiga de los Dragneel al notar la angustia de la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No finjas no saber de qué estoy hablando. Sabes que me refiero a Natsu.-

La muchacha no contesto, solo se limitó a bajar la mirada, provocando que Juvia se exasperara un poco.

-No me interesa si vienes a averiguar lo que ha pasado, pero si voy a exigirte que te alejes de Natsu. Ahora lo que menos le podría beneficiar sería verte.-

-¿Acaso tú ya sabes lo que le ocurre?-

-Eso no es algo que me corresponda informarte. Habla con Gray.-

Luego de esas palabras, la mayor dio media vuelta para retirarse, por lo que la rubia optó por continuar. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo fuera de la oficina de su novio para que este se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lucy?¿Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo?-

-No te preocupes. He venido a hablar contigo. Es sobre tu hermano.-

Al escucharla, el joven solo bajo un poco la mirada, suspirando con tristeza. Sin esperar más, hizo un ademán para hacer pasar a la chica a su consultorio, tomando asiento detrás del escritorio.

-En realidad… yo también estoy un poco desconcertado.- dijo Gray de repente, confundiendo a Lucy, quien no comprendía el significado de aquellas palabras. -Esta mañana, mi padre y Lisanna nos informaron que tendrán un bebe.-

La muchacha miró perpleja a su prometido, esperando que continuara.

-Es la primera vez… que veo a mi hermano enfurecido de esa manera… y no lo entiendo. Admito que yo tampoco me sentí feliz al enterarme, pero… tampoco encuentro una explicación para la reacción de Natsu. Creo que no deberíamos ser egoístas con papá, pero algo dentro de mi no puede aceptar esto. Quizás sea el recuerdo que aun tenemos de nuestra madre. Con ese nuevo embarazo, creo que papá ha desplazado a mamá completamente de sus recuerdos… y eso es algo que me duele admitir. Puede ser que mi hermano sienta lo mismo.-

Gray bajó la vista. Sus ojos se nublaban a causa de la tristeza, por lo que la rubia tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, infundiéndole apoyo, lo cual el chico agradeció con una leve sonrisa.

-Me siento muy afortunado… por que estas a mi lado. Ojala mi hermano no tuviera que pasar por esto solo.-

-Intente hablar con él hace un par de horas. No quiso recibirme.-

-El no quiere ver a nadie ahora, pero tal vez, en un par de días más. ¿Sabes? A mi padre se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una fiesta este fin de semana. Quiere darme la despedida, y de paso anunciar lo de su nuevo hijo.-

Lucy asintió lentamente, esperando ansiosa el momento de ver a Natsu una vez más.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Natsu escuchaba con fastidio todo el alboroto que se había formado en la mansión. La gran fiesta iba a realizarse esa misma noche. Llevaba tres días sin salir de su habitación, bebiendo grandes cantidades de alcohol.

Todo le resultaba irritante, y no permitía que nadie entrara a lo que ahora era su refugio. Se encontraba cansado. Durante todo ese tiempo recluido, eran pocos los momentos en los que había logrado conciliar el sueño.

En un breve instante, el peli-rosa deslizó inconscientemente una de sus manos por su cabello, para luego quejarse por un agudo dolor. Entonces, colocó su mano derecha frente a su rostro para mirarla, percatándose de una herida algo profunda en ella, de la cual comenzaba a salir nuevamente un poco de sangre. En ese momento, no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que la había adquirido.

Flash back

Luego de aquel mal rato en el comedor, el joven se retiró furioso a su habitación. Ahí, comenzó a caminar con desesperación, para después, tomar una botella de vino de una de las repisas, disponiéndose a beber todo su contenido. Solo era capaz de sentir rabia y frustración, no solo por lo sucedido, sino también por el hecho de haberse vuelto dependiente del alcohol, lo cual comenzó desde el abandono de aquella mujer, que una vez más le hacía sufrir.

Había pasado un par de horas encerrado, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, cuando de repente, vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al ver a Lisanna, quien entraba a la recamara, con una sonrisa serena adornando su rostro.

-Me sorprende que te hayas vuelto tan débil como para refugiarte en esa basura.- expresó la mujer mirando la copa de vino que Natsu sostenía en su mano

-¿A qué demonios has venido?- preguntó el peli-rosa molesto, aunque sin levantar la voz.

-A hablar contigo ¿A qué más?-

-¡Ahórrate tus palabras! Me di cuenta de que este era tu maldito plan que ideaste junto con Igneel para desheredarme. Después de todo, fue lo que siempre quisiste. Tener a ese niño te dará más derechos y privilegios que siendo solo la esposa del viejo.-

-No puedes culparme por velar por mis intereses.- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sabes que a mí jamás me ha importado la herencia, aun así ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traicionarme de esa manera?-

-No te he traicionado cariño.- respondió Lisanna en medio de otra burla. -Sabes que eres el único hombre al que sigo deseando.-

Natsu endureció la mirada y apretó la mandíbula debido a la ira. Estaba completamente seguro de que ya no amaba a esa mujer, pero le dolía el hecho de que ella insistía demasiado a la antigua relación que habían tenido, y lo atormentaba con los recuerdos que solo podían llenarlo de tristeza, y ahora, ella le había dado una puñalada por la espalda, al engendrar un hijo con otro hombre.

Eso no le hubiera dolido si por lo menos, ella guardara respeto por el amor que le profesaba antes, pero lo único que hacía era abrumarlo, lo cual ella parecía disfrutar.

-¿Por qué… no puedes dejarme tranquilo?¿Por qué quieres seguir interponiéndote en mi vida?- cuestionó el muchacho casi murmurando.

-Porque para mí tú no eres indiferente, y quiero seguir siendo parte de tu existencia. Sabes que no amo a tu padre, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a separarme de él, y mucho menos ahora. Tú eres el único hombre que me interesa.-

-¡Jamás volveré contigo!-

La joven frunció el ceño ante la negativa, despertando en ella de lastimar nuevamente al peli-rosa.

-Natsu… dime ¿Qué es lo que más te duele?¿El hecho de que Igneel vaya a desplazarte por un nuevo heredero, o… el que el ser que llevo en mi vientre… no tiene tu sangre?-

Aquel cuestionamiento fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La furia de Natsu se desbordó, haciendo que apretara la copa de vino con demasiada fuerza, rompiéndola en su mano, abriendo una herida que comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente.

Era tanto su enojo, que apenas logró sentir el ardor que provocaba el vino sobre su lesión.

-¡Me importa poco lo que haga ese anciano que se hace llamar mi padre!¡Tampoco me importa lo que suceda contigo o con tu bastardo! ¡Lárgate.-

La chica acató de inmediato, temiendo lo que Natsu pudiera hacer en el estado en que se encontraba. Después de que Lisanna cerrara la puerta tras de sí, el peli-rosa se dejó caer sobre el suelo, abatido, golpeándolo en repetidas ocasiones para desahogar su sufrimiento.

Fin del flash back

No pudo dejar de pensar en aquello desde entonces. Su mente lo agobiaba, y no solo por el asunto de su antigua amante, sino también… por Lucy.

Aquella chica había logrado ganarse su amor en poco tiempo, el cual ni siquiera sabía si era correspondido, pero le había permitido crear una nueva ilusión.

Ahora eso ya no importaba. Lisanna se encargo aquel día de pisotear sus sentimientos y destruir su nueva confianza en el amor. Le hizo recordar lo que era ser despreciado por la persona que amabas y creías que te amaba; ser traicionado, herido. No quería volver a pasar por esa experiencia.

Luego de aquellas duras reflexiones, Natsu caminó con pesadez y dificultad hacía su cama, donde se recostó, para después, abrazarse a sí mismo y comenzar a llorar amargamente.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Los días siguientes habían sido difíciles para Gray, y más aun por la situación de su hermano, a quien no vio salir de su habitación después de haber recibido la noticia.

No podía evitar estar preocupado, lo cual lo expresaba en su rostro serio, el cual tuvo que ablandar al sentir un leve codazo de su padre en sus costillas.

-Al menos deberías de tratar de aparentar un poco de alegría. Recuerda que esta fiesta está hecha para ti.-

-Lo sé, y lo agradezco padre, pero mi hermano…-

-¡Ese idiota! En cuanto tenga la oportunidad hablare seriamente con él. Los últimos tres días solo ha estado bebiendo como un enfermo.-

-¿Por qué no tratas de entenderlo un poco, papá?-

-Natsu es del tipo de personas con las que no puedes razonar.-

-Eso… no es verdad. Tu también has sido duro con él.-

-Solo hago lo que cualquier padre haría por el bienestar de sus hijos. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré con Lisanna, ya han llegado casi todos los invitados.-

Igneel se alejó del menor de sus hijos sin dar tiempo de que este dijera algo más, por lo que Gray solo bajó la mirada, comenzando a caminar hacía la recepción.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Mientras tanto, Lucy arribaba a la mansión de los Dragneel.

Comenzó a avanzar con cierta inseguridad hacía el interior, donde segundos después se encontró con su suegro, quien la saludo con la amabilidad que siempre le mostraba, para luego, indicarle la ubicación de Gray, e indicándole que fuera hasta con él.

La chica agradeció las atenciones, y de inmediato se adentro al salón de fiestas, donde procuro no ser vista por su prometido. ¿La razón? Deseaba hablar a solas con Natsu.

La rubia triunfo en su plan, debido a que toda la servidumbre se encontraba en la fiesta, y ella podía pasar desapercibida.

Subió las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones, sin tener dificultades para ubicar la del mayor de los hermanos.

Algo temerosa, Lucy abrió la puerta de la recamara, encontrándola en penumbras. De inmediato buscó el interruptor de la lámpara, encendiendo la luz, y para su sorpresa, encontrándose con Natsu despierto, recostado sobre un sofá, con un libro sobre su regazo.

La mirada del joven se notaba fría, totalmente diferente a la que ella había logrado conocer en los últimos días de convivencia con él.

-Discúlpame, creí que dormías.- dijo nerviosa la chica.

-Es lo que he tratado de hacer desde esta mañana, pero con todo el alboroto es prácticamente imposible. Pero ahora explícame ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo… he tratado de hablar contigo desde hace un par de días. Estaba preocupada.-

-No necesito la lástima de nadie.- respondió el con frialdad en su voz.

-Me sorprende que después de la amistad que hemos logrado puedas pensar que te tengo lástima.-

-Ya no importa. Solo vete.-

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?-

-¡Vamos! No quieras sentirte especial. Sabes que esto no es personal. No deseo hablar con nadie.-

-De vez en cuando… es bueno que dejes de hacerte el fuerte.-

-¡He dicho que te vayas!-

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué te empeñas en guardar tu sufrimiento?¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que yo...?- la rubia guardo silencio de repente, reprimiendo las palabras que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Qué tu qué?-

-Qué yo… te aprecio mucho. Eres importante para mí.-

-¡No digas estupideces, niña! No hay razón para que puedas sentir algo así por mí. Un sentimiento tan sencillo como ese no puede atar a dos personas.-

-¡Te equivocas! Lo que yo siento por ti no es algo vacio. Yo de verdad… ¡te quiero!-

-¡Deja de decir cosas estúpidas solo por lástima! Lo que menos necesito de ti es tu cariño fraterno.-

La chica lo miró, entre asustada y confundida, mientras él se desesperaba cada vez más.

-¡No tienes idea… de cuanto te odio!- dijo inesperadamente el muchacho, en tanto que los

ojos de las chica comenzaban a nublarse por el llanto, lo cual en apariencia no despertó en él ni una pizca de piedad. -Así es, te odio- continuo diciendo, mientras se levantaba con dificultad de su asiento y comenzaba a acercarse a Lucy.

La rubia empezaba a intimidarse por el hecho de que la distancia entre ambos se acortaba cada vez más.

Pronto, Natsu tenía a la joven acorralada contra la pared, acto con el cual, ella pudo darse cuenta de su estado de ebriedad.

La penetrante mirada del mayor de los hermanos se fijó en la asustada chica, quien trataba de evitar el intimidante contacto visual, haciendo que Natsu recuperara un poco de cordura, al notar el temor de ella.

-Te odio- volvió a repetir en un susurro cerca del oído de la mujer. -¿Y sabes por qué?-

Las lágrimas de Lucy comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, en un llanto silencioso, sin tener el valor de encarar al hombre que la mantenía atrapada entre sus brazos.

-Te odio porque… te has adueñado de mi corazón y mi mente. Porque me has hecho volver a tener un sentimiento que yo deseaba aniquilar para siempre de mi alma. Porque eres la mujer a la que más deseo, y sin embargo no puedo tenerte. Porque… te amo, por eso te odio.-

Inmediatamente después de terminar aquella extraña confesión, Natsu posicionó sus labios sobre los de la muchacha, dando lugar a un apasionado beso.

Natsu se adentro en la boca de la rubia con maestría, haciéndola disfrutar de ese roce, al cual ahora ella también estaba correspondiente.

Miles y ninguna ideas cruzaron su mente. Estaba aturdida, confusa. Todo parecía un sueño. La caricia de sus bocas se intensificaba, dando lugar a sensaciones nuevas para Lucy. Era como estar en el paraíso.

Para el peli-rosa, aquel momento también era bastante significativo. Sentía como de pronto de había liberado de una pesada carga. Al fin se había armado de valor para confesar esos sentimientos que lo carcomían por dentro.

En lo más profundo de su ser, agradecía el hecho de estar ebrio, de no haber sido así, jamás se hubiera atrevido. Ahora todo prejuicio estaba fuera de su entendimiento. Estaba disfrutando de esa mujer, sin importarle si ella estaba comprometida, y que su futuro esposo era su hermano menor.

En ese momento, Natsu estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron luego de varios minutos, puesto que el aire comenzaba a faltarles, más el muchacho no le dio tiempo a la chica de nada, ya que inmediatamente se dedico a besarle el cuello con desesperación, arrancándole gemidos.

La rubia se aferró a los hombros de Natsu, extraviada en el enorme placer que él le hacía sentir.

Ninguno parecía dispuesto a detenerse, y no lo hubieran hecho de no haber sido por unos audibles pasos que recorrían el pasillo cercano a la habitación.

Lucy palideció un poco ante la idea de ser vistos por Gray, por lo que rápidamente arreglo su vestuario, el cual el mayor de los hermanos se encargaba de desprender, sin mucho éxito.

El muchacho miró a la joven con frustración, la cual ella también compartía.

-Lo siento. Yo… debo regresar a la fiesta.- excusó la chica bastante apenada, saliendo al instante de la recamara.

Natsu solo la vio marcharse, y una vez que ella estuvo fuera de su vista, golpeó fuertemente la pared, temiendo que a partir de ese momento, Lucy se apartara para siempre de su lado.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.-Exponiendo sentimientos

A pesar de que faltaba poco para el amanecer, Lucy no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Estaba cansada, pero no podía dormir. Había tantas cosas en que pensar, y eso le agobiaba.

La chica rozó levemente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos de modo inconsciente. Recordó que luego de aquel "incidente" con Natsu, lo primero que pensó fue en huir.

Se disculpo con su prometido, argumentando estar fatigada, pero la realidad era que no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara. Sentía que le había traicionado de una forma miserable, más sin embargo, no se arrepentía de ello.

No supo en qué momento el mayor de los hermanos se volvió una de sus mayores ilusiones. Lo amaba, y se aseguró de eso luego de sus constantes reflexiones, pero entonces ¿en qué lugar quedaba Gray?

El menor de los Dragneel representaba para ella una de sus más grandes alegrías.

En el pasado, antes de conocerlo, solía ser una chica demasiado reservada, no sonreía y prefería estar distanciada de los demás. Después de la muerte de su padre se sintió abandonada. Su relación con su madre era superficial y vacía, siempre preocupándose por las apariencias, sumándole a eso el hecho de que Layla debía salir a ganarse la vida, dejando a su hija sola la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y fue aquello lo que provocó que ella se escudara en una barrera de falsedad. Fingía sentir apatía por el mundo, cuando en realidad deseaba atención y cariño de los demás. Tal vez era por eso que entendía a Natsu mejor que nadie.

Pero las cosas cambiaron al conocer a Gray. Él con sentimientos sencillos, logró hacerla sonreír de nuevo. Le mostró que debía acercarse al mundo siendo ella misma, sin esconderse, y solo así obtendría lo que anhelaba.

Estaba tan agradecida con aquel joven que se prometió a sí misma que haría cuanto pudiera por hacerlo feliz, y si la felicidad de Gray era que ella estuviese a su lado para siempre, eso haría.

Pero… eso no era amor. Lucy no lo sentía por su prometido. Se había dado cuenta de eso desde hacía tiempo atrás, poco después de que el muchacho le propusiera matrimonio, y se aseguro más de aquello luego de conocer a Natsu.

Sus sentimientos por ambos eran tan distintos.

El menor inspiraba en ella ternura, cariño, generosidad y el deseo de ser una persona mejor para los demás; pero para Natsu, reservaba sus emociones más complejas, sus deseos. El era la única persona con la que deseaba compartir todo, hasta la vida misma.

Pero ya estaba comprometida; comprometida con un hombre al cual solo la unía un sentimiento fraterno, sin embargo, la promesa ya estaba hecha y no sentía el valor para faltar a su palabra, pero sabía que sería peor engañarlo.

Se prometió a sí misma que hablaría con Gray lo más pronto posible, y con ese pensamiento, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, dejándose vencer finalmente por el sueño.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Con el paso de los minutos, el semblante de Levy parecía perder su inmutabilidad para dar cabida a la debilidad, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por esconderlo. La actitud que había tomado Gajeel desde hacía algunos días comenzaba a molestarle.

Y no era para menos. Redfox no perdía la oportunidad de ignorarla cada vez que se encontraban juntos, limitándose a tratar con ella solo asuntos de trabajo, y respondiendo a sus preguntas con respuestas cortas y tajantes.

Tal vez en un principio aquello representó un alivio para ella, al no verse expuesta a su "acoso", pero el hecho de llegar al extremo, haciendo parecer que la chica no existía, era algo que le provocaba molestia y desconcierto.

Era un sentimiento frustrante, y de alguna manera, deseaba hacérselo saber a ese maldito arrogante.

Fue así que, decidida, comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de su jefe, donde el joven se encontraba sentado, manteniendo una llamada telefónica.

La expresión serena de Gajeel, así como su actitud al hablar, le confirmaban a la peli-azul que no estaba teniendo una charla con alguna de sus tantas amantes, lo cual disipó una pequeña parte de su enojo, en realidad muy poco.

Avanzó hasta el escritorio, donde dejó caer a propósito una pila de papeles, esperando con eso llamar la atención del hombre, pero el solo se limitó a mirarla un par de segundos para luego sonreír con autosuficiencia.

Levy no podía comprender esa actitud, por lo que, rendida e indignada, dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, escuchó a Redfox dejar el teléfono en su sitio.

-Son… algunos documentos que necesito que firme.- dijo la chica sin girarse para mirarlo.

-De acuerdo.- fue lo único que respondió el joven de cabello negro.

Fue entonces que la peli-azul ya no pudo contenerse más, por lo que decidió encararlo.

-¿Qué demonios le sucede?¿Por qué de repente… tiene esa actitud hacia mí?-

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó el muchacho sin inmutarse, aparentado inocencia.

-Un día usted se la pasa pretendiéndome, y al otro, parece que ya no existo. Solo… me ignora.- declaró la joven, esforzándose para contener el llanto.

-Creí que estarías conforme con eso.-

-Yo nunca pretendí que usted actuara de esa manera.-

Al escucharla, Gajeel comenzó a reír por lo bajo, causando en ella una rabia mayor.

Levy estaba dispuesta a salir de la oficina, pero se vio detenida por el agarre que el muchacho ejercía sobre una de sus muñecas.

-¿No le parece que ya se ha burlado lo suficiente?-

-¿Qué es… lo que deseas en realidad de mí?- preguntó Redfox de repente, causando confusión en la joven -¿Acaso no era esto lo que tu deseabas?-

-Yo…no…- fue lo poco que pudo articular la chica, quien bajo la mirada al sentirse intimidada por la cercanía con Gajeel.

-Eres una mujer complicada.- expresó él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo sonrojar a la joven McGarden. -En un principio… comencé a pretenderte porque en realidad me interesabas mucho, y quise que lo comprendieras, pero no fue así. No quería que siguieras odiándome, fue por eso que decidí dejarte tranquila, pero al parecer, eso tampoco funciona.-

-Pero… usted no tiene que ser tan cortante conmigo, solo quería que no insistiera más.-

-Imagine que estarías más tranquila si podías evitar el trato conmigo.-

-Usted… se equivoca.- musitó ella débilmente.

Tras aquellas palabras, el silencio se hizo presente, y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a acabar con él, a pesar de que había bastantes dudas que debían disiparse.

-Volveré a preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que en realidad esperas de mi?- se apresuró a cuestionar de nuevo Redfox, pero no hubo respuesta de Levy a aquella interrogante, por lo que el semblante del joven se volvió gélido.

-No puedo comprenderte McGarden. Jamás he podido hacerlo. Desde que comenzaste a trabajar conmigo, siempre me entregaste lo mejor de ti, y hasta ahora aun no comprendo porque.- comenzó a reprochar Gajeel, al tiempo de que soltaba a la chica y se alejaba un poco de ella. -Tampoco entiendo… esa actitud que siempre tienes hacia mí. Siempre tratas de ayudarme, de hacerme sentir mejor. Sabes siempre el momento justo cuando te necesito. También… he podido notar que eres un poco… posesiva.-

-Se equivoca. No sé a qué viene todo esto.- respondió ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Te molesta el hecho de que pueda salir con otras mujeres. Me he dado cuenta.-

-Sigo insistiendo en que usted se equivoca.-

-Esta conversación no llegara a ningún lado si no ponemos de nuestra parte, y sinceramente… ya me canse de toda esta farsa de ignorarte.-

La peli-azul agachó el rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como queriendo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca. Sentía como varios sentimientos se mezclaban en el interior de su pecho, y más aun, cuando sintió las manos de Redfox apoyándose sobre sus hombros.

-Respóndeme Levy.- susurró el cerca de su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

-Lo que yo deseé o no, es algo que usted no puede solucionar.-

-Deseo saberlo.-

-¿Acaso no puede deducirlo? Me ha demostrado que es un gran observador.-

-Quiero escucharlo de ti.-

Nuevamente, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, y aquello, terminó por agotar la paciencia del hombre, quien ya se disponía a marcharse.

Gajeel esquivó a Levy, quien se encontraba todavía frente a la puerta, para poder salir, pero se

detuvo al escuchar un débil murmullo.

-Lo amo.- declaró la chica, aun con la cabeza inclinada, provocando el desconcierto de Gajeel. - Lo amo.- repitió ella al no ver otra reacción en el muchacho, quien solo se limitaba a mirarla.

Instantes después, el joven recuperó la compostura, mientras con una de sus manos, deslizaba hacia atrás su cabello.

-¿Ya está conforme?¿No era eso lo que deseaba escuchar?- inquirió la peli-azul, esperando quizás alguna de sus burlas.

-No en realidad. Creo que… solo esperaba que dijeras que me deseabas.- contesto el esforzándose por sonreír levemente para ocultar su frustración. -De verdad estas confundida. Ese sentimiento que crees sentir… es falso.-

Levy tuvo que contener las ganas de abofetearlo, a cambio de eso, decidió expresarle su enojo.

-¡Usted no tiene derecho a decir eso!¡No me conoce, no puede asegurar que mis sentimientos son falsos!-

-Tampoco me conoces. No deberías declarar que me amas. No sabes nada de mí.-

-No es verdad. Conozco más de lo que usted trata de aparentar. He podido ver un poco de lo que se esconde en su interior, incluso aquello que se esfuerza por ocultar.-

-Entonces, con mayor razón me niego a creerte. Es imposible que puedas amar a alguien como yo.-

-¡Pero lo hago!-

La lógica ya no tenía cabida en esa conversación. Ambos habían comenzado a sincerarse, pero ninguno de los dos sabía hacia donde los estaba conduciendo aquella charla.

Tras algunos minutos de silencio, los jóvenes lograron recuperar un poco de cordura, podían pensar con un poco más de claridad.

La chica pareció darse cuenta de repente de la magnitud de las palabras dichas con anterioridad, y una corazonada le decía que debía apartarse en ese mismo instante, por lo que, segundos después, era ella quien se decidía a salir del despacho, pero de nueva cuenta, Redfox se lo impidió.

-Todavía… no obtengo una respuesta. ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Solo… quiero permanecer a su lado.-

-Si tanto me amas ¿Por qué no aceptabas lo que te proponía?-

-Usted no desea alguien que lo ame por siempre, solo quiere una mujer que pueda llenar el vacío de su cama cuando usted lo desee. Yo no quería ser uno más de sus "trofeos".-

-Jamás he deseado permanecer con una mujer a la cual solo me ate el deseo. Por eso no me he involucrado en ninguna de mis relaciones. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sería diferente contigo?-

-Porque esta vez… si hay amor. No es solo deseo. Si tan solo… me permitiera… demostrárselo.-

Gajeel quedo perplejo. Nunca antes había recibido palabras como aquellas. No tenía idea de cómo debía reaccionar. Levy le estaba ofreciendo su amor, pero, el no estaba seguro de querer aceptar aquello.

-Jamás estuve con alguien más de lo necesario. Mucho menos… he tenido la oportunidad de amar. No sé como…- Redfox no pudo continuar, ya que, la joven posó una de sus manos en los labios de él con suavidad, impidiéndole hablar.

-Solo le pido que me deje hacerlo. Usted… puede intentarlo poco a poco. No me importa que aun no me ame. Quiero que lo intente. Quizás algún día llegue a suceder.-

-Pero ¿si no ocurre?-

La peli-azul se fue aferrando a él con lentitud, como si desease con ese acto disipar sus dudas y temores. Nuevamente, el muchacho quedó sin habla. La situación ya se había salido de su control.

-No lo piense. Tan solo deje que las cosas ocurran. Le prometo… que daré todo de mí.-

Aun en su confusión, el joven pudo sentir las cálidas y suaves manos de Levy acariciar su rostro, por lo que fue cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de aquellas muestras de amor.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que ya estaba correspondiendo al abrazo, mientras la chica se recostaba en su pecho. Todavía dudaba, pero debía admitir que las sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento eran agradables, pero más aun, aquella situación le proporcionaba una gran ventaja.

Ahora solo le preocupaba pensar en la manera de aprovechar esa oportunidad.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Era el día de la despedida. Lucy y Gray se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto. Faltaba poco para que el vuelo fuera anunciado, y mientras tanto, el menor de los Dragneel se dedicaba a despedirse de los suyos.

Igneel y Lisanna comenzaron a darle al joven algunas indicaciones, en tanto, Lucy permanecía con la mirada perdida hacia la entrada, esperando tontamente verlo aparecer.

Desde que arribó a la mansión de su prometido un par de horas antes, había deseado

encontrarse con Natsu, pero eso no ocurrió. El mayor de los hermanos ya había declarado que no asistiría a despedir a Grau, por lo que no insistieron y decidieron marcharse sin él.

La chica no estaba segura, pero a su parecer, Natsu deseaba evitar el contacto con ella, y no lo culpaba.

El rostro sonriente de Gray frente al suyo la hizo salir abruptamente de su ensimismamiento.

-Es una lástima que no deseara venir.- mencionó el peli-negro con resignación.

-¿Quién?- cuestionó la joven aparentando no saber a quién se refería.

-Mi hermano. Creo que desde anoche volvió a sentirse mal, y, por un momento pensé que tú tampoco vendrías a despedirme.-

La muchacha sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho. De alguna manera, las palabras de Gray significaban que el sospechaba, pero decidió tranquilizarse.

-Mi malestar de anoche, fue algo insignificante. Por supuesto que no hubiera faltado el día de hoy. No me hubiese gustado que te fueras sin despedirte.-

-Solo trata de no descuidar tu salud ¿de acuerdo?-

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, un incómodo silencio. Sus miradas se encontraban de vez en cuando, reflejando que los dos parecían tener muchas cosas que decir.

Lucy quería mencionar lo que le ocurría con Natsu pero no era para nada sencillo, mientras que en Gray también podía notarse cierta ansiedad por hablar.

Hacía algunos minutos que Igneel y su esposa se habían alejado, pero a pesar de eso no podían hablar con comodidad.

-Yo quería…- dijeron los dos al unísono,

causando una sonrisa tonta en ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decirme Gray?- se adelantó a cuestionar la chica para no ser la primera en hablar.

-No es… nada importante.- respondió el menor de los Dragneel, bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza.

Lucy tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su prometido, haciendo que este la mirara. Y con ese sencillo acto le infundió valor para retomar la palabra.

-Lucy, este viaje no es…- Gray no pudo continuar. Se vio nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por la voz que anunciaba que su vuelo saldría en unos cuantos minutos y debían comenzar a abordar.

Suspiró resignado, para luego sonreír un poco, tratando de dejar tranquila a su novia, quien parecía un poco perturbada.

-Hablaremos cuando regrese.-

-¡Pero Gray...!-

-Lo que quiero decirte es muy importante, y creo que tú también debes decirme algo. Nos tomara varias horas conversar, y créeme que no deseo perder el vuelo. Además, el profesor me está esperando.- concluyó el muchacho señalando a un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

La chica le dirigió una mirada con la que el peli-negro asumió que ella comprendía, y sin más, los labios de ambos se unieron en un ligero beso, que más bien era un roce. Nada comparado a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Luego, Gray comenzó a caminar, alejándose poco a poco de ella.

El doctor Makarov le recibió con algunos golpecitos en el hombro, mientras le ayudaba con una de sus maletas.

-¿Pudiste decírselo?- preguntó el profesor.

-No… no pude.- respondió el joven con evidente impotencia.

-No creo que puedas ocultarlo para la próxima vez.-

-Lo sé, pero… no quiero preocuparlos ahora.-

-Te entiendo, chico.- expresó el hombre dando una leve palmada en la espalda de su alumno. - Esperemos que esto funcione.-

Y como último acto reflejo, Gray miró hacia atrás, encontrando a lo lejos la figura de una persona demasiado familiar.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza, para luego, seguir su camino, mientras levantaba su mano derecha en señal de despedida, pero sin voltear de nuevo.

Lucy miró a su prometido con algo de extrañez.

El había mirado hacia atrás, pero la expresión de su rostro no parecía dirigida a ella. Entonces sintió una presencia más. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda con tan solo pensar de quien se trataba.

Momentos después pudo ver como Natsu se posaba a su lado, con su distintivo aire frío.

Por algunos instantes, la chica no supo que decir. Le intimidaba la presencia de él, pero de ninguna manera permitiría que lo notara.

-Creyó que no vendrías.-

-No quise acercarme mientras Igneel estuviera aquí, además, parecían ocupados.-

-Estará un poco más tranquilo ahora.-

-Eso… me da gusto.-

El silencio era incomodo, pero aquella trivialidad también lo era. Ambos sabían que también debían hablar, pero al parecer no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

La rubia ya no deseaba hacerle frente, por lo que su siguiente movimiento sería retirarse.

-Ya debo irme.- dijo la joven tajante, mientras daba media vuelta.

-¿Ahora quieres huir?- preguntó Natsu con cierto fastidio

-¿Qué?- expresó Lucy con cierto enfado hacia aquella actitud.

-No iba a venir hasta aquí solo para despedirme. Quería pedirte una disculpa.-

-¿Ah, sí?¿Y por cuál de las estupideces de anoche quieres disculparte?-

-Por haberte besado.- respondió Natsu sin dudas.

Ante aquella respuesta, la actitud defensiva de la chica se desmoronó. Ahora estaba dispuesta a enfrentar las cosas con madurez.

-También… perdóname por todo lo que dije.-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Fue una completa estupidez. Estaba ebrio.-

-Entonces ¿lo que dijiste era mentira?-

-Ya te lo he aclarado: estaba ebrio.-

-Y yo quiero saber si estabas mintiendo.-

-¿Qué más da eso ahora? Sigamos con nuestras vidas como si esto no hubiese ocurrido.-

-¡No!¡No seas un maldito cobarde! Debes entender que tus acciones tienen consecuencias.-

-¿Qué clase de estupidez estas queriendo decir ¡Me estoy disculpando!¿Acaso no es suficiente? Esto no llego más allá. ¿No podrías olvidarlo?-

-Solo quiero saber… ¿tú me amas?-

-Ya no importa. En unos cuantos días no me verás más. Te prometo que no volveré a molestarlos.-

-¿Te irás?-

-Sí. Esta vez será definitivo. Estarán mejor sin mí, te lo garantizo.-

Lucy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Aquella noticia había sido un duro golpe.

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca después, y Natsu ya no deseaba prolongar esa tortura, por lo que ahora quien que se marchaba era él.

-Ahora… eres tu el que desea huir- dijo la chica haciendo evidente su tristeza.

-Deberías sentirte bien… ahora que saldré de tu vida.-

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tú ni siquiera… me has preguntado mi opinión.-

-Porque no me interesa.-

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan egoísta?- cuestionó la rubia, dejando escapar el llanto.

-No tiene caso saberlo. Eres la prometida de mi hermano. No hay nada que hacer.-

-Yo… vine aquí porque deseaba hablar con Gray… de lo que siento por ti.-

Natsu oprimió sus puños, temeroso del rumbo de aquella conversación.

-Créeme, eso es algo que no deseo escuchar.-

-Te amo, Natsu.-

El aludido quedó paralizado, estaba confundido, y por alguna razón, molesto.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?¡No digas estupideces como esa a la ligera!-

-¿Por qué no quieres creerme?-

-No hay una razón válida para que sientas eso por mí. Vas a casarte con mi hermano. El es mejor persona que yo.-

-Nunca hay una razón para enamorarte de alguien. Y sobre Gray… en realidad nunca lo he amado. No de esta manera.-

-¡No!¡No quiero que lo lastimes!¡No a él!¡No quiero… que sufra como yo!-

Lucy miró con pena a Natsu. Era evidente que sufría, y sin querer, ahora sabía el motivo de aquello.

Quiso acercarse para confortarlo, pero él se alejó al instante.

-Te amo. De verdad te amo.- pronunció ella con suavidad.

-Yo juré… que ya no amaría a nadie. No tienes idea de lo doloroso que es que te lastimen.-

-Te equivocas. Lo sé. Lo estoy sintiendo ahora, con tu rechazo.-

-No merezco que alguien como tú me ame.-

-No puedes decidir quién te amara, y quién no. Esto solo sucedió. Por favor, déjame estar contigo.-

Y sin más palabras, la chica se acercó al mayor de los hermanos, depositando un ligero beso en sus labios, para luego, abrazarlo.

En ese momento, Natsu se dejo envolver en ese abrazo, sintiendo como si su corazón se aliviara poco a poco, aunque la inseguridad aun estaba presente.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Yo no quiero lastimar a mi hermano.-

-Tranquilo, no pienses eso ahora. Cuando regrese, hablaremos con él. Nos entenderá.-

Lucy sonrió por primera vez después de varios días, lo cual, le infundió la convicción perdida al joven Dragneel.

-Yo… si te amo.- susurró el muchacho por fin, tomando de nuevo los labios de ella entre los suyos, para luego marcharse de lugar.


End file.
